A second Chance
by kkman57
Summary: Based on the successful story of Dang O' Ponies. Hank and his friends decide to live among Twilght and her friends in Ponyvile. What will they find along the way, Romance, Humor, or much more? What they don't know is that both are being watched from familiar figure's of the past.
1. A Rainbow of hope part 1

**Piolet: Part 1**

* * *

**Twilight's Library**

Twilight and Hank were busy reading books when all of a sudden Spike came in and burped out a scroll.

Hank was used to seeing that.

Twilight read the scroll and smiled.

"Princess Celestia is coming to visit!"

Hank smiled.

"I'll be damned. I'll finally meet that mare Bill wouldn't shut up about."

Twilight nodded.

"It says she wants to meet you, Dale, Boomhauer, Kahn, Cotton, and Bill."

"SHE WANTS TO MEET ME-E-E-E-E-E-E-E! ?" Bill said as he suddenly appeared in front of Twilight and Hank, surprising them both.

Hank rolled his eyes. "Oh God"

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

**Twilight's Library**

Hank, his friends, Kahn, Cotton, the Mane 6, Spike, and Applejack's family were waiting for Princess Celestia.

Kahn groaned.

"This redneck pony probably not even come..."

"It's 'will probably not come' Mr. Kahn"

Kahn turned around and gasped, along with Hank, Dale, Cotton, Boomhauer, and Bill.

Bill screamed like a Japanese schoolgirl. "OH MY GOD! IT'S PRINCESS CELESTIA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Princess Celestia laughed. "You must be Bill, the brony."

She looked over to Bill's friends.

"And you must be Hank Hill, Dale Gribble, Cotton Hill, Kahn Souphanousinphone, and Jeff Boomhauer"

Boomhauer, the ladies' man, was blushing, much to Kahn amusement.

Twilight bowed to her mentor.

"So what brings you here?"

Celestia frowned. This was more harder than she thought.

"I...came here to give some bad news"

Everypony looked surprised and worried.

Celestia looked over to Hank and his friends.

"You are all aware, except for Cotton, how you got here?"

Dale nodded.

"Sure. Our world ended."

Celestia nodded.

"Because your God started a rapture."

Bill was surprised.

"Wow"

Celestia bit her lip.

"However, your God now regrets destroying your world so..."

"...He's bringing us back from the dead?" Hank interrupted with a shocked look on his face.

Celestia slowly nodded.

Hank lowered his head.

Dale gulped.

Bill let out a tear.

"Jesus Christ" Boomhauer muttered.

Kahn just shook his head.

"Your fucking kidding me" Cotton muttered.

Everypony all had shocked looks on their face.

"I'm sorry" Celestia whispered.

She looked at Cotton.

"You get to stay, since you died before the rapture"

Cotton lowered his head and angrily let a tear out.

Hank, who was actually crying, spoke up.

"When do we leave?"

Celestia answered back sadly.

"Now"

Bill whispered, "Can we say our goodbye?"

Celestia slowly nodded.

Hank walked up to Twilight and Spike.

"Well, bye, I guess. Damn, I'm not good at this"

Twilight and Spike hugged Hank, to his surprise.

"That's OK" Twilight said.

"We'll miss you!" Spike said.

Dale walked up to Rainbow Dash.

"Ummmmm..."

Rainbow Dash smiled and nudged Dale's shoulder.

"Goodbye, Rusty Shackleford"

Dale couldn't help but laugh.

Bill walked up to a sad Pinkie Pie.

"Goodbye Pinkie Pie. Oh come on! Where's the happy Pinkie I knew?"

Pinkie Pie was still sad.

Bill smiled.

"Did I tell you the time when Hank's gender was female on his license"

Hank glared at Bill, who just smiled nervously.

Pinkie couldn't help but laugh her flank over that.

Boomhauer walked up to Rarity.

"Well man dang o good bye i guess"

Rarity kissed Boomhauer on the cheek.

"Good bye Mr. Boomhauer"

Bill looked envious.

"Lucky bastard. Got kissed by Rarity"

Kahn walked up to Fluttershy.

"Good bye Fluttershy. Don't let rednecks get to you"

Fluttershy couldn't help but giggled.

"Good bye Mr. Super Phone"

"Souphanousinphone" Kahn corrected as he hugged her.

Hank walked up to Cotton.

Cotton looked the other way. "God damnit"

"Good bye Dad."

"Good bye Colonel" Dale replied.

"Take good care of the ponies" Bill begged.

Cotton sighed and said what he couldn't believe we would say.

"Goodbye son" as he hugged Hank.

Applejack and her family walked up walked up.

"We'll miss you Hank Hill"

Hank smiled.

"You got Big Mac with you to remind you"

Everypony, even Big Macintosh and Cotton, started to laugh.

Hank and his friends walked up to Celestia.

They all nodded.

Celestia's started to glow.

Hank and his friends waved one last time.

"Yup"

"Yup"

"Yup"

"Mmm hmm"

"Yeah"

A white light suddenly appeared and got bigger and bigger until...

* * *

"STOP!" A voice cried out, hearing the sound Celestia ceases her glowing. Hank and the gang were jumped in surprisement by the the loud cry. The other ponies join in as well. everyone looks at one another to see whitch pony had said that. They did not need to look any longer as they saw a certain blue pegasus with a rainbow mane dashing towards Celestia. She could see that Rainbow Dash was fighting so hard to hold her tears back.

"Rainbow Dash, what on earth...?"

"Princess Celestia... I beg you please don't send them back!" Rainbow Dash said as small tears soon start to escape her eyes. Hank and the guys were shocked by this as they watched her cry angerliy, especalliy Dale. Through the time that Dale has known Rainbow Dash, she was always had a tough, but sweet personality. Always the adventurous type and never fears of danger and is willing to do anything to help her friends out. He sometimes wishes that he was more like her, if he could have more time here then maybe he could have been more braver.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash but they must return to there own world.." Celestia said. This puts a frown on Rainbow Dash's face, unbale to hold it in any longer more tears soon falls from her cheeks. Hank, Boomhauer, and Kahn frown slightly while Bill weeps controlabliy. While in the crowd of ponies Twilight, Flutter Shy, Rarity, Spike, and Apple Jack frown as well, they were saddened to see there new friends leave so soon, but they were more saddend by Rainbow Dash's saddness.

"B-But it isn't fair!" Rainbow cried, stomping her hoofs repeatly. Twilight and Apple Jack soon rushes to her side.

"Rainbow Dash listen, I know you want them to stay, but they must return home." Twilight said as she places her hoof over her sholder, but she slaps it off.

"But there our friends Twilight how can we just send them be sent away, thats not how friends treat other friends!" Rainbow Dash cried. She then looks down at ground hiding her face as her tears were touching the ground, soon she feels a hoof lifting her chin up. She then sees that it was Dale Gribble holding her head up. "Dale..."

He smiles slightly seeing her cry for him and his friends. "Listen Ranbow Dash...I know that you want us to stay, but like Celestia said God wants us to return to earth."

"B-But..."

Dale's sighs as he removes his hoof from under her chin. "Please don't cry over us it's for the best that we.."

Dale's words are soon cut off as Rainbow Dash press's her nose against his and rubs her against his. Soon all of the ponies of Ponyvile gasped by this. Rainbow Dash's friends gasped by this. Dales friends were also in shock by this, but did not fully understand what it meant. Bill almost immeditaly over gasped and falls on his butt.

"Oh God..." Bill said rubbing his head in his light headed state.

After what seemed like hours between Dale and Rainbow Dash. She moves her nose away from Dale's. His ciggerate soon falls from his mouth and falls to the ground, he really couldn't understand why, but when she pressed her nose against his he felt as though something had shot his heart with a gun repeatedly. He has not had this feeling since his was with his wife Nacy back on earth, but even so this new feeling for Rainbow Dash was even stronger, his heart felt like it was going to burst at any moment.

"R-Rainbow Dash..." Dale said now muttering his own words, before she cuts him off.

"I don't want you to go Dale,...you are one of the best pegasus that I have ever met...Not only that you are also so strong and bold and your never afraid to speak up your mind...I know that you have a special pony back on Earth, but I can't sake my feelings away... I refuse to sake it away!" Rainbow Dash yells as her voice echos through Ponyvile.

"But Rainbow Dash I..."

"No Dale, don't you dare make me toss my feelings away!" Rainbow Dash screams even louder as starts to cry again. Now with nothing left to loose she puts all of her cards on the table, hoping that it will be enough to keep Dale with her always.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Soon the whole town of Ponyville wer in great shock. All of the Colts including Hank, Boomhauer, Kahn, and even Cotton mouths dropped hard to the ground. While all of the other ponies, including Twilight, Rarity, Flutter Shy, and Apple Jack were lost for words by what Rainbow Dash had just said. Pinky Pie and Bill were also in aw but both squealed in excitment by this turn of events.

Once Rainbow Dash had said this she soon falls face foward to the ground and starts crying uncontrolabliy. Apple Jack and Twilight try to approch her, but Dale places his hoof in front of them indicateing them to stop. He gentaly nodges his hoof on her back. She looks up and see's Dale stareing at her.

"Is..this how you really feel about me?" Dale asks as soft as he could even though his voice was still scratchy. Rainbow Dash slowly stands on her four hoofs and looks at Dale, she slowly nods yes. Then as fast as a speeding bullet he presses his lips againsts her's, Rainbow Dash's eyes buckle in great shock by this turn of events, but she didn't care about that now. The pagasus of her dreams was right here, right now touching her lips. She could not help, but cry by this...

Twilight and Apple Jack could not help, but cry as well followed by Rarity, Fluttershy and Bill. Pinky Pie just smiled brightly seeing her best friend so happy. Hank, Kahn, and Boomhauer scratch the back of there heads while looking away in a Unsion.

Cotton being...well... Cotton, he grunts as he leaves the crowd and heads back to Apple Jack's home to rest. "Baw, I don't have time for all this sissy crap."

Once Dale and Rainbow Dash breaks there kiss they smile happily at each other before foucusing there attention on Celestia. She sadly frowns appond them.

"So does this mean I still have to go?" Dale asks Celestia as he was moving Rainbow Dash's hair from her face while Rainbow Dash Wraps her neck around his.

"Yes..I'm afriad so..there's no other way. I can't.."

Just as she talking Hank slams his hoof hard to the ground to get her attention. "Wait Miss Celestia!" Soon the Celestia, Dale and his friends, Rainbow Dash and her friends, and all of Ponyvile foucus there attention to Hank. He clears his throat before speaking to Celestia. "Now I may not know much about how things run here, but I'm sure we can work something out."

"As much as I would love to find to another way out of this, it's beyond my control." Celestia said

"But there has to.."

"I'm sorry Hank, but nothing you can say that will change my decision." Celestia said more bluntly. No longer wanting to waste anymore time she soon starts to glow a white light again. Twilight then tries to interven.

"Princess Celestia please at least let Dale stay here!"

Celestia's eyes soon start to glow white as she turn her attention towards Twilight. "I can not just leave one pony here Twilight, you know that."

Twilight submits to defeat, not even her words were enough to change Celestia's mind. Dale and Rainbow Dash soon wrap each other in there hoofs, holding on to each other as long as they could. Then once again a white light suddenly appeared and got bigger and bigger until...

"What if we all agree to live among you and your ponies in Equestria for the rest of our lifes!" Hank screamed to the top of his lungs, hopeing that Celestia could hear him. Once again Celestia ceases her glowing momentarily once again as she stares down at Hank. Twilight eyes buckle in surprisement, she has never seen another unicorn or a pony for that matter who has spoken up against Celestia twice, she slightly blushes, noticing how brave he was standing up for his and her best friends love. Once again Celestia ceases her glowing once again as she stares down at Hank. Despite this Hank doesn't back down.

"What did you say Hank Hill?"

**To be continued...**


	2. A Rainbow of hope part 2

**Q/A's**

**Q: **Will Hank, Kahn, Dale, and Cotton's family make there appearance?

**A: **They will, but not yet.

* * *

"What did you say Hank Hill?" Celestia asks as she makes eye contact with Hank.

Hank rubs the back of his head with his hoof nervously as he looks up to Celestia and says. "You heard me, if me, Bill, Boomhauer, and Kahn agree to stay here will not send us back!"

Celestia takes a closer examination at Hank, she could see that he was serious. "Even if I was able to keep you and all of your friends here, what about your loved ones at home, surely it would not be fair for them not to see you again."

Hank was stunned by this fact. He did not consider the possiblity that he would not be able to see his family again. He frown as he hangs his head down, covering his face. "They...are gone..." Hank muttered. Celestia brings her head closer to hear better, but Hank shouts. "My family is already gone, everyone I knew on Earth has died already!"

Celestia backs away, surprised by what Hank has said. Twilight was baffled by this. No one has raised there voice towards Celestia, but what surprised her even more was what Hank just said.

Hank then hangs his head his head low again none of the ponies including Celestia saw this, but Twilight could see as clear as day, Hank was crying.

"Even if this was a mistake by God...I c-can't just leave. I always know that my wife and son were not here, but I never thought that they had passed on. I...just can't go through this again, I don't want to sadden the ponies that I have come to know." Hank said sadley, he then looks up to Celestia. She could see his tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

All of the ponies frown sadly seeing this inculding Apple Jack, Flutter Shy, and Pinkie Pie. No other pony saw this except AppleJack and Rainbow Dash. Twilight was the only pony of all the Ponyvile to have tears to coming from her eyes. She has always seen Hank Hill as one of the most sweetest colts in his group of his friends, He would always listen to her whenever she talks. He would finish all of his chore's on the list that she gave him, in order. Seeing his sarrow towards leaving her and her friends made her heart skip a beat.

_"What's happening to me?"_ Twilight asks herself as she places her hoof on her chest._ "I know that Princess Celestia has a reason for sending Hank...and his friends back..but I don't want them to leave us...I dont want Hank to leave...me."_ Soon her thoughts were broken when Celestia speaks again.

"Do you really wish to stay here?" Celestia asks, keeping her emotions hidden. Hank clears his cheeks with his hoof as he slowly nods yes. She then turns her head towards Kahn, Boomhauer and Bill. "Do you desire the same?"

Kahn didn't know how to respond. In his heart he truly wanted to comeback to Earth and reunite with his wife Min and his daugther Connie, but after hearing about the Rapture he knew that they were long gone from Earth he truly knew that they were in a better place, it would be unfair if he were to take that away from them. Then he turns to Flutter Shy, who was frowning sadly. He also knew in his heart that she needed his help. If he would were to return to Earth then she would return to being a very shy pony and a very sad pony. He would not leave his new friend, not like this. Still he did not want to sound like a softy in front of his 'friends'.

"Yea, yea, I'll stay here with Hillbilly Rednecks, Just go Gribble will stop crying like little Redneck Baby."

Celestia slighty nods hearing his words, but she could tell that, he was hiding more then what he said. Dale and Rainbow Dash chuckle by what Kahn said as they wrapped there hoofs together. Twilight, AppleJack, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy giggles by this as well. Celestia the turns to Boomhauer.

Like Kahn, Boomhauer also didn't know how to respond. If there was that Boomhauer miss on Earth it was sex. During the time he was in Ponyvile he has not had sex. It drove him crazy inside. Sure he had oppertonites with other ponies, but something always ruined his change. Its always either Bill, making threats to him, to never touch or use them the wrong way or Rarity, always wanting him to try on new tuex's. Still he was glad to make new friends with girls that didn't end up in manogamy and seeing how happy Dale was with Rainbow Dash made him feel awful. For years he has known that Nacy was cheating on Dale even though she has stopped, it was still unfair that she had done this to him. So for Dale's sake he is willing to spend the rest of his life as a stallion pony for his bestfriend's happiness. Boomhauer turns to Celestia and stares at her with a blank face, before saying.

"Yo. Man."

Celestia had a bit of diffculty understanding what he said, but assumes that it means yes, soon all of the ponies squeal in excitment that the handsome stallion wanted to stay while the colts glare and grunt angerly at Boomhauer. Rarity grunts slighty at all the ponies who were squealing over him, but in her mind she was happy as any other pony that he might stay here. Then she lastly turn to Bill, before she could even blink Bill dashes towards Celestia with glee.

"Yes I want to say here! I love everything about Ponyvile! I've made so many new friends here and I don't want to leave them! Beside I hated my life back on Earth, no ever listened to me there, but here everypony is so kind and friendly to me!" Bill stated being loudly for all of Ponyvile to hear. Unlike the humans back on Earth who would normaly mock him if they had heard anything him say that. All the ponies were touched by his words and some of them even cried for Bill, including Dale, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, and Fluttershy. Then in the last ditched effort he gets on his back knees and grovils to Celestia's hoofs. "Please let us stay in Ponyvile, please!"

Celestia couldn't help but chuckle happily by this, including Kahn,Boomhauer,Spike,and Pinkie pie. Hoping that this will convince Celestia to let Bill and his friends stay. Pinkie pie dashes towards Celestia and Bill. She then grovils to Celestia hoof as well.

"Yeah come on Princess Celestia, please let them stay?!"

Celestia smiles slightly as she pads Pinkie pie's head. She then focuse's her attention towards the five ponies who wished to stay here. "So all of you wish to stay among us?"

Hank nods his head slightly, wiping the tears away from his glasses. Boomhauer nods with a blank look on his face. Kahn nods while grunting slightly. Dale looks over at Rainbow Dash and smiles brightly as he nods towards Celestia, Rainbow Dash smiles as well, as the two pegasus's hoofs remanied locked togeter. Bill excitently nods his head repeatly as well as Pinkie Pie.

Not sure what to decide Celestia then turns to the six ponies who have created the most connection towards Hank and his friends. "Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, AppleJack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash could you six come here?"

The six ponies were confused by that request, but decide to approch Celestia. Rainbow Dash was hesetanted at first,not wanting to let go of Dale's hoof, but Dale reassures her that he was not going anywhere by slightly touching her nose with his. This gives her the confidence to let go and approch Celestia, as she walks along side Twilight and Applejack. Once all of them gather in front of Celestia, she clears her throat as stares down at the girls.

"I trust you girls the most so answer me honestly. Do you think that these five ponies should stay with us?"

"Do yea gotta ask twice ma'mam ,of course I wouldn't mind having these ponyslicers here!" Applejack replied.

"Well normaliy I wouldn't allow such unfashioned ponies to live in my town..." Rarity said, she then glances over at Boomhauer. She blushes slightly as she looks back at Celestia. "But I think I could help them, so my answer is yes!"

"Um...I don't mind if they stay...It would be nice to have some new ponies here." Fluttershy said. Kahn couldn't help, but chuckle by this happily until Bill steps on his hoof, assuming that Kahn was mocking Fluttershy. Kahn grunts slightly, rubbing his hoof.

"Yes! I want them to stay here, I'll have tons more fun if we have them here!" Pinkie pie screeches as she hops happily around Celestia. Celestia then looks over at Rainbow Dah, she didn't need to say another word to her. Celestia could already tell that she wants them to say. So she nods slightly towards her then finally looks over at Twilight.

"Well Twilight Sparkles, all of your friends say yes. So what do you think?" Celestia asks.

Twilight then looks up at Celestia. Unsure of how to respond to her question. Yes she truly wanted them to stay here, but would her words be enough to convince her. If they Celestia said no to her the first time then would she even change her mind a second time? "Well...Princess Celestia I..."

Twilight hesitates and quickly silences herself. Celestia looks at her with a confused look. As Twilight was about to speak up again, she quickly notices Hank and his friends walking towards her and her friends. Kahn stood beside Fluttershy, padding her back as encoragement that no matter what happens they are still friends. Boomhauer stands by Rarity, she blushes slightly before Boomhauer could notice, she turns her head away to hide her cheeks. Bill tires to hop with Pinkie Pie as well, but found it very difficult as well because of his big gut, he soon tires himself out and soon lays on his stomach. Dale takes hold of Rainbow Dash's hoof, she stares at him with a frown, but he stares at her with a gleeful look after Rainbow Dash gazes into his eyes she finally cracks a smile.

Then finally Twilight see's Hank standing besides her. She stares directly at Hank while he looked up at Celestia. She could see that Hank was very determinted to stay here. Hank soon stares down at Twilight, she was surprised by this, but manages to keep herself from blushing. Thats when it finally hits her the constent blushing, always wanting to spend time with him, and the consestent chest pains it all all made sense to her now. She was in love with Hank.

Twilight Sparkles has fallen in love with Hank Hill!

Regaining her confidence she once again speaks up to Celestia. "I think Hank,Bill,Boomhauer, and Kahn should stay here in Ponyvile!"

Twilight's loud statement surprised her friends as well as Spike and Kahn. Hank was also surprised by this, normaly Twilight was never one to speak out loudly, but hearing this surprised him, but at the same time he was glad that Twilight was on his side. He just hoped that it will be enough. Soon Twilight,Hank, and all the there friends look up at Celestia to see what she has decide. Celestia closes her eyes. She goes over everything that has been said.

For what seemed like four hours Hank and Twilight's friends waited nervously for Celestia's desison. Dale and Rainbow Dash's hoofs lack never loosened. Pinkie Pie hoping never ceased while Bill was still tired from his. Hank continues to await her decison, not moving a muscle from were he was standing. Twilight looks at Celestia as well, but makes a small glance at Hank. Soon all eleven ponies take quick notices as Celestia re-opens her eyes.

"After hearing your words and statements I have made my desison. Hank, Bill, Dale, Boomhauer, and Kahn you..." Celestia said. Soon Hank, Twilight and there friends eyes became buckled as she finished her statement. "...Passed."

Twilight and her friends cheer in celeabration that there new friends get to stay. Soon all of Ponyvile cheer as well. Full of happiness Rainbow Dash plants a huge kiss on Dale's cheek, but as soon see's Dale looked more confused than happy. The other notice this, looking at the expressions of Dale's friend faces. All five of them were confused.

"What do you mean by passed?" Hank asks, cocking his head slightly.

Celestia smiles, seeing Hank and his friends were confused. "You see Hank, Bill, Boomhauer, and Kahn. I have absored you poines since you first arrived in Ponyvile. At first I was unsure that you colts could adapt to our world, but in time I have come to realize that you boys could adapted nicely here. To make sure that you boys were ready for this I wanted to test you and see if you wanted to reunite your family or stay with us."

It was alot to take in for five colts. "So what a minute, this was a lie?!" Kahn stated "You lied to us!"

"In a way yes Kahn." Celestia said slightly nodding her head.

"So...Does this mean you can bring our familys here? Hank asks. Kahn and Dale were also concert with that possibility. Still Dale never releases his grip on Rainbow Dash hoof. Twilight frowns sightly, looking at the ground and kicking some dirt.

Celestia frowns sightly. "I'm afraid not." Before Hank, Kahn, and Dale could ask why she replies. "I cannot tell you why because even I do not know why. I asked God, but he replied that he could not bring your family here."

Hank, Kahn, and Dale frown slightly by this. "I'm sorry..."

After a moment of silent moaring Hank finally speaks up. "Then we will do what we can to make Equestria a better place." Celestia and Twilight stare at Hank with a surprising look. "Even if we can not see our families again me and the guys will take advantage of our new lifestyle by repaying you and our new friends for giving us a second chance to live."

So all of Hank friends and Kahn agree in a unison. Celestia nods happily by this. She then realizes that she has something very important to attened too. "Very good, well I must return home to Canterlot, but I shall see you again soon."

Hank and the the guys nod slightly by this while Bill nods his head happily. Celestia then turns to Twilight and her friends. "I trust that you girls will continue to help them adjust to there new lifes?" Twilight and her friends nods. "Very good, farewell for now."

Soon Celestia expants her wings and starts to assend from the ground. Twilight and her friends wave there hoofs goodbye, followed by Hank, Dale, Kahn, Boomhauer.

"Bye Princess Celestia, I LOVE YOU!" Bill shouted. Hank sighes facehoofing in embrarassment. Dale and Rainbow Dash chuckle by Bill statement. Celestia simpliy nods at Bill before dissapparing from view.

Soon all Ponyvile gather around Hank his friends. Bill was happy to talk to every pony that wanted to listen to him. Boomhauer soon get surrounded by his fan's that was until Rarity moves them away with her magic, Boomhauer stares at her with a confused look. Kahn quickly gets annoyed by the constent questioning, he rubs his temple in annoyance while grunting.

Hank watches and smiles slightly seeing his friends and Kahn quickly addusting. Just as he was watching he notices that Twilight was stareing at him. Twilight quickly looks away not wanting him to see her flushed face. She quickly tries to change the subject.

"Well it looks like you guys get to stay here with us, indenfinatly." Twilight said, she then glances over at Dale and Rainbow Dash. They were wrapping necks together and cry with tears of joy. "I'm glad that our friends have found love."

Hank was never one to show his emotions towards anyone, lets alone a female. He fiddles with his glasses before replying. "Um...Yes I am 'cough' glad for them."

After two minutes of akward silence, Twilight speaks up again. "So...uh Hank theres something that I wanted to ask you..."

Hank looks over at Twilight. "What is it Twilight?"

Twilight stares at him nervously, not sure what he will say. She quickly decides to go for it. "Hank I..." She was soon interrupted as she hears three little philies running toward them.

"Yay, Uncle Hank get's to stay!" Appleboom,Sweetiebelle,and Scootaloo shout in a unison as they tackle Hank to the ground and bouncing on him.

"Ow, get off of me!" Hank said trying to get up, but the three philis ignore his cry and continue to bonce on him. Twilight tries to intervine, but she soon finds it amusing and laughs. The other saw this as well and soon all of Ponyvile join in as laughing in amusement by this.

_"I think the'll fit in just fine."_ Twilight thought. As she watched her friends getting along with Hank's friends . She thinks that in time Hank and his gang colts will enjoy there new lifes as ponies and live happily in Ponyvile.

* * *

But...What Twilight and Hank did not know is that they were being watched. Up in mountain top of of ponyvile two ponies were watching them. They have seen everying that has just occured. One of the spies was a brownish red stallion with a long black mane and tail that could touch the ground. He was very well built for a stallion his upper body. His brown eye glared angerly as he watched Dale and Rainbow Dash chat happily while holding hoofs. Soon he grunts loudly as he graids his teeth together.

"It seems that our master's information was correct, John Redcorn."

Redcorn cocks his head and see's the unicorn who accompaned him on the way to Ponyvile. The unicorn was as black as night but had a dark brown mane and tail he was rather slightly taller than most unicorns and his eyes were a squenty. Redcorn simply grunts at the unicorn as he turns his head towards Dale.

The black unicorn approches him. "Is something wrong?"

Redcorn turns his glare towards him. "Whats wrong?! Your asking me whats wrong?!"

The black unicorn doesn't show any reaction and remains neutral. "Yes, that is what I am asking."

"Look!" Redcorn said as he points his hoof down toward Ponyvile. The black unicorn glances to wear John was pointing. He only see Dale holding Rainbow Dash's hoof while they were scolding Scootaloo for jumping on Hank, but soon all three of them start laughing in a unison when they see Pinkie Pie jumping on Hank. "He has abandon Nacy and Joseph!"

The black simply stares at the angry stallion. "And your point is...?"

"My point!" Redcorn says as he stomps his hoof to the ground hard enough to create a four inch hole. "Nacy is worried sick about him and he's doing this behind her back!"

The black unicorn simply sighs as he readusts his glasses. "Have you not heard a word of what Hank said...?" Redcorn continues to glares at him but was still intrested to hear what he had to say, the black unicorn continues. "He thinks that everypony is on Earth is dead, the others thinks so as well...So during the time that Dale-san has been here he has manage to find someone to fill the whole in his heart."

"Then let's tell him then and the others about what happen to us!" Redcorn said as he starts to walk down towars Ponyvile but the black unicorn places his hoof in front of him.

"I would not advise you to do that." The black unicorn said.

"What do you mean, you said that..." Redcorn said, before the black unicorn cuts him off.

"Our master has instructed us just to absurve them. We are not to interact with them untill we intructed with them until we are instructed to do so."

"But..."

The black unicorn simply glares at Redcorn, indicating it as a warning. "I am in no mood to deal with you, now that we have our information we must return to our master."

Redcorn grunts again. As storng as he was, he was no match for the black unicorn. He simply nods as he gets one more glance at the orange pegasus who has betrayed his family. "Dale Gribble, when I get the chance I will kill you myself."

Redcorn then turns around and soon dashes into the woods, but as he enters the woods he shouts. "Come on Junjurio!"

He simpily sighs by Redcorn's frustration. Junjiro takes one more glance at his half-brother, who was chatting with Twilight and Applejack. "Brother..."

Junjurio then extents his black wings and soon flys into the forest to catch up to Redcorn.


	3. A new life

**Its has been six months since Hank and his loyal Dale, Bill, Boomhauer and Kahn have to choosen to remain as ponies and live among other ponies in Ponyvile. Though they do miss there families and friends that they had on Earth none of them have ever looked back on there desison. Let us see now how they are adjusting to there new lifes in Ponyvile.**

* * *

Dale has just awaken from his slumber, with his mane a comeplete mess he quickly grabs his orange cap. He then grabs his sunglasses and places them over his eyes. Once he gathers his ciggerates in his poutch, that he carried around his neck he walks out of his room and heads in the kitchen where he meets up with Rainbow Dash. Knowing Dale was still half asleep she decides to have fun with him.

"Morning Rusty!" Rainbow Dash said as she waves her hoof at him. Dale simply grunts as he takes a seat on the kitchen table. While Dale was in a drowsy state Rainbow Dash opens the fridge and pulls out Dale's bottle which was labeled 'Speical Apple Cyider'. She could never understand why he wrote that on his bottles. She's asked him if she could try it, but he always said no. If there was one thing Rainbow Dash couldn not take lightly, it was the answer no.

With an evil grin on her face she pulls out her secret hot sasue that she keeps in her rainbow mane. As she was opening his bottle of cyider she tries to distract him. "So, Dale got any plans for today?"

"Yeah...'Deep yawn'...I have to go clean out the rat traps at the school today, if I don't get there in time then they'll die and I'll never hear the end of it from FlutterShy then I..."

While Dale was chatting away Rainbow Dash puts the hot sasue in his cyider, she quickly closes it and shakes it. "Here Dale maybe your speical apple cyider can help you get up."

She places the cyider next to Dale, ruffs his mane a liitle bit before sitting across from him. Dale couldn't notice Rainbow Dash's evil grin because of his drowsy state, he gladly accepts it and soon chukes it down his throat. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but laugh by this.

Dale notices this and raises an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Dale asks after he finishes it and tosses it out of his cloud home, through the kitchen window. She grunts at Dale, because she has told him at least hundred times to not throw trash out the window, but quickly replaces it with a smile.

"Oh ...Nothing, I'm just in laughing mood." Rainbow Dash replies. Dale was very suspectious at first, but before he could question her his stomach soon starts to make a funny noise, he holds his stomach with his hoofs as he starts to moan slightly. Rainbow Dash couldn't help, but smirk by this. "Is something wrong Dale?"

He continues to hold his stomach, feeling a slight pain, "Hmmm, I feel like my stomach is burning and with sharp pains, and more buring...huh intense buring and now my mouth is buring." Soon Dale gets up from his chair and slowly walks towards the front door. "Rainbow Dash could you get Hank...Now!"

Soon Dale burst threw the door and flys into a small pond, he quickly starts drinking as much water as he could. "It just burns so damn much!"

Rainbow Dash see's all of this she soon falls backward on a small cloud and laughs uncontrolably. "Oh ...man that was rich!" She continues to laugh as she walks back into the kitchen. She opens up the fridge and tries to pull out one of her bottled apple cyider, but she notices that Dale has five more bottles of his speical apple cyider. Not wanting to miss this oppertunity, she takes one of his bottles and opens it. "Dale wouldn't mind if he was missing one bottle..."

She sniffs it lightly, she quickly notices the awkward smell from it. "Jezz how could Dale and his colt friends drink this smelly stuff!" Despite this she covers her nose with her hoof as she starts to drink it.

Five seconds later...**(View point from outside Rainbow Dash's home)**

"GROSS!" Rainbow Dash screams from the top of her lungs. She quickly tosses the half empty bottle of cyider out the window as she tries to wash the nasty taste out of her mouth with mouth wash.

* * *

Bill was walking through Ponyvile, collecting ingreidents for breakfest. As he was walking by he runs into Apple Jack who was also shopping for something as well. He happily walks towards her from behind.

"Good morning Apple Jack!" Bill said with such glee as he lightly taps her shoulder. She is quicky spooked by this and turns around to see who it was. "Oh, Bill! Hey!" AppleJack said as she tries to regain her composer. "You scared me there."

Bill scratches the back of his head, embarrassed and a liitle guilty that he spooked her. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect to see you until it was time for me and the guys to come over and help you buck trees."

Apple Jack notices this and lightly pats his head. "Its alright Bill, just don't sneak up behind me, okay?" Bill nods his head, soon a thought occurs to her since Big Mac was busy fixing the barn that Dale ruined when he was racing with Rainbow Dash last week, she needed someone to help her carry some of the heavy bags of items back to the farm, she turns to Bill "Say Bill I reakon since your here do you mind giving me a hand carrying some of my stuff for...?" Before she could finsh her question Bill lifts off the four bags that were already filled with vegetables, plus six more empty bags that she had brought with her and places them over his back.

"Can do!" Bill replies as he smiles down at AppleJack. She simply chuckles by Bill's positive attitude. What amazed her the most is that no matter what sitution he was in, he would always act positive and happy about it , too her Bill was...a unique pony. After she gets her chuckles out of the way the two ponies continued there shopping.

After an hour in the market both Bill and Apple Jack were towards the farm. While AppleJack was carrying two full bags on her back, Bill was carrying ten bags of food, mostly for the barn animals, on his back.

"You know Bill I can probably help you carry some of the bags if you want?" Apple Jack asks as she was trying to grab at least two of the bags, but Bill quickly moves away. She was surprised by this.

"Its alright Apple Jack, you asked me got my help and that's what I'm doing." Bill said, holding all ten bags without showing any signs of tiredness.

During his time in Ponyvile Bill has lost alot of his belly fat ,thanks to excersise training from Pinkie Pie. He has also let his mane grow out, so now it was as bushy as his long tail. The once depressing human was now the most happies pony in all of Equestria. For the first time in his life he truly felt happy to be alive.

Ten minutes into there walking AppleJack speaks up again. "You know Bill there is something that I've always wanted to know..." Bill then turns to her. He slightly nods, indicating that she has his full atttention.

"When you told Princess Celestia about you wanting to stay here, did you really hate your life back on Earth?"

Bill slightly looks away. "Yes...Let's just say that my life was full of problems and I honestly think if I was sent back then..."

Before she could question him more she notices a small tear coming from his eye. Filled with guilt that she may have opened up some old wounds, she quickly tries to change the subject. "Hey, you know if your not to busy today yor more than welcom to come here and have dinner with me, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Cotton if you want?"

Bill slightly chuckles as he wipes the small tear from his eye. "Thanks Apple Jack, but I've got to help Pinkie Pie delivor the cakes on time, so it might time all night...sorry..."

"Nah don't be sorry, I'm glad that youring helping everyone." Apple Jack said as she lightly punches Bill's arm.

Bill slightly blushes, touched by her kind words. It was true now that he is full of life and energy he now volenteers to help everypony. From babysitting the fillies, to setting up parties, helping Fluttershy when ever a verdor tries to take advantage of her shyness, no matter what the task was he is willing to help. Soon everypony in Ponyvile refers to him as the loveable pony, eveypony was always glad to him and they were always so thankful for his kindness. "Thank you Apple Jack."

Before she could reply a nosie suddenly appears from a distance. "GROSS!" Apple Jack and Bill look around to see what was that nosie. As they were looking Apple Jack is the first to see a bottle fall from the sky.

"Bill, watch out!" Apple Jack warns him, but it was too late the bottle soon makes contact with Bill's head. The impact of the bottle cause him to pass out, she immeditly rushes to his side.

"Bill!"

* * *

As Apple Jack tries to awaken Bill a group of butterflies flew by them. They continued to fly until they have reached towards Fluttershy's home. Fluttershy was preparing the animals there breakfest as she was preparing Kahn was coming out of his room, already dressed in his blue shirt and black boots. He apporches her with a tired expression.

"Morning..." Kahn muttered as he goes in the fridge and pulls out som celeray he then takes a seat. Fluttershy smiles softly.

"Good morning ." Fluttershy said as she continues to prepare the animals breakfest. After she finishes she serves all of her animal friends there portion, thats when she realizes that someone was missing.

"Angel?" Fluttershy calls his name, but no response. After calling his name three more times she realizes that he was not in the house. Worried for his well being she turns to Kahn for help. "Mr. Super Phone , could you please check outside for and see where angel is?"

Kahn slightly grunts as he was still eating his celeary. Despite the fact that she still calls him Mr. Super Phone , even though he has tried to correct her at least a hundred times. He also hates having to look for Angel for good reasons. At first he was going to protest at her request, but as he makes eye contact with her, he is soon consumed with gulit. The worried experession coming from her eyes was too much for the unicorn to handle. He finishes his celeary as he replies. "Alright, alright I'll go look for him."

"Thank you." Fluttershy said,greatful that he was willing to help her. She knows that hin and Angel didn't always get along, but she believes that if they spend more time together, then they could become the best of friends. As Kahn makes his way outside she tells him. "Please be careful?" Kahn simply nods as he opens the door and leaves.

After five mintues of searching he finally finds Angel sitting on a rock. Angel hears foot steps coming, he turns to see who it was and he immeditly begins to glare at Kahn. Kahn returns the favor by glaring back at him.

"Alright, Angel we can do this either two ways. One you come with me queitly or two I kick your ass on the way over to Fluttershy." Kahn stated as he slowly approches Angel. Angel continues to glare at him. Kahn immeditly chases after him. "Come back here you Jack rabbit moran!"

* * *

As Kahn and Angel raced through the woods across from them Twilight and Spike are walking on a dirt road. Twilight was carrying two bags on her back while Spike was carrying one small bag.

"Did you hear something Spike?" Twilight said, raising an eyebrow up. She could have sworn that she heared something coming from the woods.

Spike shrugs. "Nope, I didn't hear anything." Trusting Spike's judgement Twilight continues on the walk. Soon Spike speaks up again. "So what's in the bags?"

"Oh nothing really, just a few tools and a bag of nails." Twilight replies as she uses her magic to pull out a few tools from her bag momenterly before placeing them back.

'And who are we bringing this too?" Spike asks curiously as too who would need these tools and such werid items.

"I told you Spike, Hank asked me yesterday to bring him these items." Twilight explains. This raises Spike's curosity even more.

"Did he say what he was using these tools for?" Spike asks.

Twilight was slient for a moment. Hank did tell her yesterday about the reason why he needed these tools, but even so it still confused her even though Hank explain it to her. She tries her best to explain. "Hank said that he was planning to build something called a lawn mower?"

Spike looks at Twilight with a very confused expression. "A lawn whata?"

"A lawn mower, out of all my books on humans, I have never found anything called that. From what Hank has told me is that it's some sort of device that can cut grass straight, evenly and it's on four wheels." Twilight explains.

"Something that cuts grass on four wheels?" Spike questions himself. "That's werid."

"It is, but I'm very curious to see what this lawn mower looks like when he fisnishs." Twilight said. As the two continued on there walk they noticed that some pegasus was heading there way. It did not take a long for Twilight to know who it was, she could easily tell from his short blonde man and tail and his black hoofs.

"Hey Boomhauer!" Twilight said waving her hoof at him. Boomhauer looks down and see's Twilight and Spike waving at him. He turns his head towards the direction of were he was coming from, thinking that he was safe he slowly decends down.

"Dang o' Twilight." Boomhauer said as pulls his wings back to his body.

"What's the big hurry?" Twilight asks, noticing that he was flying faster than usual. After Boomhauer took in a few deep breaths before talking again.

"Yo man is dang o' Rarity making me try on dresses again, saying 'Oh come on Boomhauer just one more' its like dang o' crazy morning."Boomhauer said with great haste, Spike looks at him with a confused look.

"Slow down Boomhauer, I can't understand what you are saying." Twilight said. Boomhauer takes in a deep breath as he slowly explains cleaver.

"It's like this man..."

**Flash back 2 hours ago...**

"Oh Boomhauer you must simply try on this tux next!" Rarity said, bringing in ten more tux'es in his room, Boomhauer has been up since four in the morning, extremly excusted from trying on at least a hundred tux'es and dress shirts.

"Come on Rarity man I'm dang o' tired, can I get some sleepman?" Boomhauer ask.

"Nonsense, beside if your going to stay here with me you must look your best, especally when we go to Canterlot together." Rarity said as she heads to her room to gather more clothes. Boomhauer sighs in tiredness, he knew that he will be here all day if he does not find a way to escape.

As Rarity returns ro his room, Boomhauer puts his plan into action. "Hey dang o' Rarity look over there!"

Rarity drops the clothing that she was carrying and looks outside of his room to see what it was. She finds nothing, confuesed she returns to his room. "Well I don't see anything Boom-" She quickly silences herself when she see's that Boomhauer was no where to be seen, before she begins to panic she notices that the window was opened, she looks through the window and see's Boomhauer flying away.

"BOOMHAUER!"

Boomhauer is spooked slightly, but continues to fly away with great speed.

***Flash back ends***

After hearing his story Spike immedaily starts laughing, so much that falls on his back. Twilight slightly laughs by this, Boomhauer blushes in embarrassment. Twilight was not surprised by Rarity's behavior. Since the time that Rarity and Boomhauer first meet, Twilight knew Rarity really likes him.

"Don't worry Boomhauer I'm sure for whatever reason why she is acting this way it's too look for your well being." Twilight said as she smiles at him. Boomhauer could hardly believe that. In his mind he thinks that Rarity is just crazy. Soon his thoughts were broken when Twilight speaks up again. "Hey since your here do you want to come with me and Spike to go see Hank?"

Boomhauer scractches the back of his head with his hoof. "Ah well dang o' I can't today, I got some dang o' stuff to do."

"Oh come on Boomhauer I'm sure Hank would like to see you." Twilight said.

"Mmm. dang o' another time man."

Was the last thing Boomhauer said, before he re-expands his wings and asends from the ground, before Twilight or Spike could say anything more he flys up fifty feet in the air and soon flys away. Spike looks at him with concern. She notices that for some time now Boomhauer has been acting strange, but she could not put her hoof on it. "Boomhauer..."

Boomhauer could get away from Twilight and Spike. While he was flying he begins to think about what Twilight had just said. It is true, it has been awhile since he has talked to Hank, as a matter of a fact he realizes that he hasn't talked to Dale or Bill either. He begins to think that maybe he should at least see how Hank and his friends are doing, but he immeditaly shakes the idea out of his head. He did not want to get his friends or Rarity for that matter involved in his current situation, he must do this on his own.

As Boomhauer was flying through Ponyvile he pauses by a small house and the owner of that house was Hank Hill.

* * *

As Hank slowly begins to awake he climbs out of bed, does a couple of stretches before heading into the rest room. After he finishes showering, brushing his teeth, and combing his mane and tail he leaves the restroom to grab his glasses, but he soon discovers that they are not at same spot where he usually leaves them.

"What the...?" Hank thought, confused by this. Soon Hank hears giggleing. He looks around to see where that noise was coming, it didn't take him long to realize where that noise was coming from and who was making it, as three little fillies heads pop out from Hank's bed sheets.

"Morning Uncle Hank!" Applebloom, Sweetie belle, and Scootaloo said with such glee.

"Bwaahh!" Hank said, he loses his footing as he was trying to back away and he falls on his flank. The three girls laughed, seeing there uncle Hank get spooked so easily. Once he recovers from his fall he glares at the three fillies. "What the God dang is wrong with you three?!"

Before he could continuie on with his rant he notices that Sweetiebelle was wearing his glasses. "Are those my glasses?!" Hank asks, squenting his eyes since he could barley see.

"Yep, I've always wanted to try them and see how it looks on me!" Sweetiebelle said. As she tries to walk towards Hank she has a hard time seeeing where she was going. All she could see was a blurd vison of him. Soon she makes a miss step and falls off the bed. Applebloom and Scootaloo saw this and laughed histerically by this. Hank sighs and takes his glasses off of Sweetiebelle face and puts them on his and then he helps her get up all four hoofs. "Gee, Uncle Hank how can you see with those things...I'm dizzy..."

"These are prescription glasses Sweetiebelle, there not for playing and...!"

Hank stops his sentence when he realizes that something was not right. "Wait a minute, why are you three in my house?!"

Sweetiebelle was the first to answer. "We wanted to..."

followed by Applebloom. "Be the first three to..."

followed by Scootaloo. "Say good morning, curtisy from..."

Then together the three fillies say. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"But how in the heck did you three get in here?!" Hank asks.

"The door." Applebloom replies sweetly. Hank was in disbelive, he leaves the room and heads to the front door, the three fillies soon follows. "That's impossible last night I..." Hank stops realizing what has happened. The front door was completly knocked down, off from it henges. His mouth soon drops to the floor.

"The front door was locked so we broke the door down to get in." Scootaloo explains.

"How in Equrestia could you three do that?!" Hanks asks both in anger and in amazedment that these three little fillies could do it.

"We borrowed Pinkie Pie's party cannon." Applebloom replies. She steps outside momentarily to show Hank the cannon.

Hank sighs deeply, placing his hoof over on his forehead. Sweetiebelle nudges his back leg with her hoof, he looks down at her. "We just wanted to get our ball back, it went through your window while we were playing."

Hearing this Hank turned his head and see's the broken window in his living room. His left eye begin to squent uncontrolabliy, the three fillies approach him with cation.

"Are you okay?" Applebloom asks. Hank turns to them, the fillies could see the anger from his eyes. They slowly back away from him, Sweetiebelle grabs the ball as the girls leave his home and head on there way to school.

After they leave Hank breaths a heavy sigh before heading into his garage to work on his product. "Those fillies ain't right."

***Hank's Garage***

Since today was a nice day he decides to leave the garage door open. Despite the little inncident this morning, working on his lawn mower product soon takes this stress away. "Ah, soon I will be able to give my lawn a proper cut." As Hank goes under the shell of the mower a certain pink pony walks into his garage.

"Hey Hank!" Pinkie Pie said.

Hank is slightly spooked by this but remains calm quickly. "Oh...uh hello Pinkie Pie, do you need something?"

She hops around Hank's work space. "Oh no, I just wanted to say hi!"

"Um...Okay then..." Hank said as he continues his product. Five minutes into his product Pinkie was still hopping around his work space. "Okay Pinkie Pie uh you can run along now..."

"Whatcha doing?" Pinkie Pie said lays on her stomach and tries to see what Hank was doing.

Hank was busy attaching the hood of his mower. "Oh well I'm just..."

"Whats this?!" Pinkie Pie asks, taking Hank's flashlight. She gases in amazement at the device. She moves it around, seeing the circled yellow ball of light move from one place to another. "Ohh, this is fun!" Distracted by the flashlight she places it in her mouth as she hopes away, leaving Hank without light.

"Pinkie Pie what are you doing?! I need my flashlight!" Hank yells to get her attention, but he cocks his head to see where she was he looses his grip. Soon a piece of the mower hit Hank's arm. "Ah, my arm!" Soon the entire hood of his mower falls ontop of his upperbody.

* * *

While Hank was struggleing to escape up in the sky a black falcon flys above him the falcon continues to fly until he reaches his destination on the hill top. The falcon then takes his spot on his masters back. The falcon's master was a blue unicorn with a short blonde mane and tail. He removes the message from his pets claw, he reads over it.

"So Uncle Junjiro needs us?" The blue unicorn said to himself, he puts the message in his pouth with his magic, before walking into the woods to retreive his friends. The only two ponies that have stood by his side since he first came to this strange world.

* * *

**A/N: I have Hank and friends pony pics on my DeviantArt including Junjiro and John Redcorn, check it out. The profile name is same as my FF account.**


	4. The Earth Clan

**During the blue unicorn's journey through into the forest, four miles away in the remote parts of the forest laid a small village. There inhabitance is a total of fifty ponies, most of there populations were earth ponies. There homes were small huts that had been poorly sturcture and a weak foundation. There food supply had be rationed, since it was far too dangerous to leave. By law they were not to leave the village under any circumstances unless they are guarded by there three guardians. **

**The adults ponies hated this law, feeling as though they are being imprisoned within there villiage. Even though they were ponies there minds were still posined by there human nature, some even resort to theft in order to quence there hunger. Others wished to see what it's like outside of the village and see more of there new world,but it yet to come to forwistion the leader of there small tribe said that now was not the time, but soon they will get a chance once it is safe to go. ****So until that day the ponies must be patient and hope that day will come soon.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the village, the ponies were gathering together to do there roll call. It was nessarcy in order to make sure that no pony has left the village. Biring the rolls call was two of the three guardians of the village.

One of the gurdians is tall light brown stallion his black mane and tail was puffy but kept short. He is best known for his strength and agillty he is the muscle of his group. Some of the earth ponies think of him as there protecter, especally since he is reciving special training from John Redcorn. It is one of the great protecters of there village and his name was Jospeh Gribble.

To his left was the second guardian, she is rather short then the other guardians, she is a very light brown pegasus her balck mane was midway short and straight, but her tail was a luse and beautiful as her eyes, she also had a few brown highlights on her mane and tail as well. Known for her intelligance and keen mind, she is able to dectect when an intruder is approching and decide on the best course of action. She is in charge of patroling the villiage through the sky to ensure that no pony leaves the villiage and to ensure that if any unwanted intruders like bears or dragons attempted to invade there villiage she could summon the other guardians to counter attack the enemy. The pony villigers see her as a cold hearted pegasus who does not show any expression as if she was wearing a mask of neautrality, hiding her true feelings. She is the brains of the villiage and her name is Connie Souphanousinphone Jr.

"Alright is everyone here?!" Joseph said after gathering everyponys attention. A few of the villigers listened and nodded yes while most of them just ignored him and continueing on with there conversations. "Uh...Dudes."

While the adults and fillies stood silent and awaited for roll call the teen continued on with there chatting. Joseph tries to get there attention. "Yo dudes unless you ponies want to do roll call then I suggest that you be quiet." Knowing his reputation to well most of teens kept there mouth shut, but one colt chuckles by his threat.

"Do yo think I'm scared of you?" The colt said bodly, standing in front of the giant stallion. Joseph stares down at him at the young colt. He shows no itemmedation, nor does he show fear against this young fool.

"Well if your dumb enough to stand in front of me then NO." Joseph said with a small grin on his face. The villigers laughed at the young colt, he glares at all of them momentary before turing his attention to Joseph.

"You think your so speical just because you came to this place as a giant stallion. You might have speical training from John Redcorn but I can easily kick your flank." The young colt said, not backing down from the giant stallion.

Before Joseph could make an example to the other young colts by beating him to a plub Connie steps infront of them. She glares at the young colt, already irratated by his smart ass remarks.

"Listen here boy, you need to shut up and get back in the group. We don't have time for nonsence so do as we say." Connie stated bluntly, but with enough tone of voice so that everypony could hear her. The young colt backs away and returns to the group.

"What ever..."

Connie rubs her forehead in frustration, already having a headache. Not wanting anymore distractions to occurs she and Joseph continue on with roll call. After going through fourty-two names on the list it appeared that everyone was here. She gives the final OK before everypony went on with there day.

"Okay Joesph that's all the ponies on our roll call sheet all that's left is you, me, and Bobby should be back soon." Connie said, going over the list to make sure everyone was checked in.

"But what about Lucky and Kimiko?" Jospeh asks, remembering that neither of them were among the group this morning. As he was thinking over this he suddenly hears a snapping noise coming from Connie. He glances over at her and see's that she has broken her clipboard, the furry coming from her eyes made Joseph nervous.

"Well Joesph if you must know Lucky and 'ugh'...she are left early this moring into the forest to search for more food for our supplies." Connie replied as she was picking up her papers.

He silghly nods his head as he checks off the two names seeing how tense Connie was he decides to ask. "Hey Connie are you okay?"

She glares darkly at him. "What kind of question is that, I'm here ain't I."

Joseph scratches the back of his head with his hoof before continueing. "Well it just seems that you were kinda mad when I asked you about Lucky and Kimi-".

He was cut short when Connie bucks his chest hard enough to hit his back against a tree. He moans slightly, trying to regaining his footing a few ponies laughed slightly seeing his flank getting handed to him. As Joseph gets up he sees Connie approching him with great haste.

"Joseph!" Connie yells in an angry tone, marching towards him with his clipboard in her mouth. She tosses the clipboard to him. "You said that you check everypony on your list."

Joseph slightly rubs his ear that she was screaming a thin with. "I did, everypony answered."

"Oh really?!" Connie asks sarcasticaly, she flips five pages over and points over to the fillies section where three names remain unchecked. "Where are they?!"

He looks over the list and realizes that there were three names unchecked, looking over the names it seems that G.H. 'Good Hank', Gracie Kleinschmidt, and Emiko, He couldn't read over her last name because of Connie's hoof was over it, but he knew who she and the other two fillies were missing as well. "I-I-I don't know!"

Connie presses her front hoofs to his chest against the tree. "You idiot, do you realize what will happen if those three are outside of the village?!" Before Joseph could even respond, she shuts him up by shoving his clipboard in his mouth. "Come on let's look around and see if there still around here, we have to find them before he returns."

He spits out his clipboard and nods before the two ponies search around the village for the three fillies.

* * *

About six miles from the villiage both Lucky and Kimiko were traveling through the forest in search of suppies. While Kimiko was looking through bushes to find barries, Lucky climbing trees to see if there were any food growing from it's branchs.

Lucky is your average pale yellow earth pony with a long messy brownish pale mane and tail. Despite his youthful face looks he still had his chipped teeth and some what mussy stomach, it did not bother him much that he become a pony, rather he thought it would be intresting to see this new world. Who knows, once everything is cleared up and he and his daughter are aloud to see more of the world there might be many things to slip on.

As Lucky searches for food from tree to tree he stumbles apon on one branch that was holding two apples, they were there biggest and brightest red apples that he has ever seen. He slowly starts to make his way towards them by wrapping his front and back hoofs around the branch and he startest to crawl. Inches away from those apples he reaches out and tries to grab them with his teeth.

"Come on...Come on..." Lucky said to himself, trying his best to grab the apples. Just as he close to succeding fate has cursed him today. A famliy of squirrals appeared from the other side of the branch. Lucky tries to scare them away. "Get! Go on now get!"

Unfortunatly they did not take it well, they retaliate by petting him with acorns and rocks. Unable to hold on anymore he soon losses his grip and falls to the ground, by luck he manages to land on his buck. He repoens his eyes and sees the family laughing and pointing at him as they were holding one of the apples, after pelting him with a few more acrons they make a hastey retreat.

Lucky gets up on all fours hoofs and slightly glares at the squirrels. "Jack ass." As he decides to head back to meet up with Kimiko he notices that the other big apple was next to him, he slightly smiles as he grabs the appleand and puts it in his poutch. After that he makes his way back to Kimiko.

On his way towards her, Kimiko was busy collecting berries. Thankfully she was able to find a couple of bushes that were covered with blue berries. Kimiko is a light pink earth pony. She keeps her mane in a some what tight bun, but lets the two pink highlights in her mane losse and a long black tail which had a mixture of pink in the center. Unlike the other ponies from the villiage she was not from Arlen in fact she was an outsider. Since she was from Japan when the rapture came. At first the villigers were unsure if she could be trusted, but after being voucted by the head guardian she was granted to live among them. Now able to speak english she can communicate with the others.

As she collects the last few berries from the bush she hears someone coming she turns her head and sees Lucky coming from the woods. "Oh, hello Lucky-san did you find anything?"

"Umm...Well define finding." Lucky said, slightly limping to her. She rushes to his side, seeing the small brusies on his legs. She was on high alert.

"Oh god Lucky-san are you okay, what happend?!" Kimiko asked with great concern. She tries to grab his front legs to see how bad the damage was, but Lucky pulls his legs away.

"It's fine, nothing I ain't used too." Lucky said. Kimiko cocks her head in confusion, on the hoof he says that he is fine, but on the other he looks a though he had been in a car crash. Still she doesn't question him about it and she quickly changes the subject.

"So you couldn't find anything?" Kimiko asks. Lucky sadley shakes his head. Then he pulls out the only thing he could find, she quickly amusmed by it. "Woah that's the biggest apple I have ever seen."

"Yeah well to be honest there was another one when I found it, I tried to get both, but I was attacked by a group of sqiurrels." Lucky explains, embarrssed by the inncodent so much he slightly blushes, she quickly tries to cheer him up.

"It's okay, I was fortunate enough to find a group of berries together." Kimiko said as she opens her pouth and shows him a full bag filled with a mixture blue berries, straw berries, and even a few black berries. "With these I'm sure it will be enough too -"

Just as she was explaining the postive side she hears a noise coming from a distance, Lucky didn't hear it and looks at her with a confused expression "Kimiko are you o-"

"Sheesh...quiet, I hear something." Kimiko quickly whispers before Lucky could finish his sentence. He quickly listens to her and tries to figure out where the nosie is located. It did not take long for Kimiko to find the source of that nosie. She turns to her left and see's movement coming from a bush, she slightly nudges Lucky on his side as she points out the source. "Were not alone..."

Lucky nods his head in agreement. He quickly grabs a small rock and prepares to hurl it into the bushes. He prays that it was a small animal, but it was something else then they could be in some serious trouble. Once he regains his composter and readys himself for the worst he quickly hurls the rock it succeds hitting the bush. For amoment there was an intense silence, but at that next moment.

"Ow, what the hell was that for!?" A voice screams from the bushes.

"Sheesh, quiet or they'll hear us!" Another voiced whispered.

"But your buck tooth dad hit me with a rock!" The angery voice screamed even louder.

"Don't call my daddy buck tooth you meanie!" The whispered voice shouted. The two voices continued out at eachother while Lucky and Kimkio stared at the morning bush, confused at the strange noises. Soon there arguement was interrupted by a third voice.

"Um...guys I-I can't hold on..." The third voice said quietly, the all in one motion the bush suddenly spits out three fillies. Kimiko and Lucky became bugged eyed when they realize who these fillies where.

The fillie that landed close to them is dark green earth pony. He has a messy brownish blonde mane and tail. He was also wearing his black leg bands on all of his legs. He looks up at them angerly as Kimiko and Lucky were staring down at him.

"G.H.?" Lucky said indicating who the dark green fillie is. Next he looks over to G.H. left side and see's the second fillie. This girlie fillie is a bright light green unicorn. He blonde mane and tail was kept long, puffy, and straight. He continues to stare at her until he realizes who it was. "Gracie?"

Seeing her father stareing down at her, Gracie tries to hide behind G.H. while reajusting her red glasses. Then Kimiko looks apon the last fillie who was standing by G.H. right side. This little fillie is a somewhat light blue pegasus with a large black and blondeish bun mane, her tail was long blondish;black as well, but she kept it together by a small sorunuhy.

"Emiko?" Kimiko asks seeing if her eyes were not deserving her. The small blue pegasus looks up at her nervorsly as she slowly approches her.

"Mama..." Emiko said quietly to her mother. There was another minute of awkward silence Lucky decides to break the silence, by appraching Gracie. "Now Gracie what are you doing out here?" Lucky asks placing his right hoof over his daugthers shoulder.

"Yes i would like know the same thing." Kimiko asks turning to her daugther. Emiko looks up to her mother with a sadden look. Kimiko could tell right away that she wasn't her idea and neither was it Gracie's idea, she turns to the only fillie who could have come up with such a plan. "G.H..."

G.H. glances over at her with a snickerered look on his face. "Yes?"

"Did you drag Gracie and Emiko here with you?" Kimiko asks him with a stern voice. G.H. simply chuckles at this.

"Well if it's obvious to you then I don't have to say it then do I?" G.H. replies. Then Lucky steps in as he stares down at the boy.

"Hey, watch your tone now G.H., why did you leave the villiage in the first place?" Lucky asks.

"That question also replies to you two girls as well." Kimiko said, talking to Gracie and Emiko who were stareing the ground. G.H. is the first to respond.

"We were bored this morning so we decided to go play in the forest." G.H. said.

Next Gracie speaks up to her father. "Then we got lost after thirty minutes. We tried to find our way back, but we couldn't..." Slowly Gracie starts to tear up as she embrasses her father, releaved that she was reunited with him.

Then finally Emiko speaks up to her mother. "Thats when we noticed you and Uncle Lucky were close by so we were watching you and we were gonna follow you home."

After hearing the three fillies have had there saying Lucky is the first reacted by wrapping his hoof around Gracie and hugging her tightly. "Awww...It's okay Gracie, you were just courious." Just as he was trying to wipe her tears away Kimiko speaks up.

"Gracie that is no excuse for leaving the villiage, that includes you too as well." Kimiko said to all of them. Emiko looks up to her with a guilt look on her face while G.H. smirks at her, not showing any fear against her.

"You three know that you can not and I repeat CAN NOT leave the villiage!"

"But mama..." Emiko said, but Kimiko cuts off.

"I don't want to hear it young lady!" Kimiko yells at her daughter. The little blue fillie goes down on all four of her knees and lays close to the ground as possible. "When we get home you, Gracie, and G.H. are going to-"

Just as she was continueing with her scolding she, including the others hear a loud cry. Kimiko and Lucky look around to see where it was coming from. Lucky quickly see's who was making that nosie.

"Griffens!" Lucky said, pointing at the sky, Kimiko see's the griffen flying by as well and she quickly begins to ready herself, before glancing over at G.H., Gracie, and Emiko.

"You three need to get out of here now!" Kimiko intruding them, Emiko looks at her mother with great worry, G.H. simply looks up in the sky as he see's the griffen flying by them.

Gracie was in great fear by the noise so she holds on to her father leg. "But what about you daddy!" Gracie said as her back legs were shakeing. Kimiko glances at Gracie, she could see the fear coming from her eyes.

"Don't worry about us, we'll hold him off until you guys are safe then we'll be right behind you." Lucky said.

"B-but..." Gracie said, but her father cuts her off as she looks down at them.

"We will be fine, but you, G.H., and Emiko need to get out of here before you hurt." Lucky said. He then gives his daugther a quick hug before scotting him to G.H. Kimiko does this as well with her daugther.

"Just head south and you three should make it back to the villiage!" Kimiko instruted the fillies. "Once you are safe you need to fine Connie and Joespeh and tell them a griffen is close by."

"Come on man we can handle him, the five of us can take down one griffen." G.H. said, smirk at the exicement it would be to fight. "Hell I might not even need you ponies to help me kick this chicken dinner's a-"

"Theres no time for this you three need to do as I say and get out of here now!" Kimiko said, shutting G.H. ranting. As shes talking the fillies were still standing there. "GO!"

Without another word the fillies soon run off into the direction she was pointing to, once they dissiappered from view point she turns to Lucky.

"It seems that he has found us." Kimiko said as she stands next to Lucky.

Lucky stands by readying himself for the worst to come. "It looks like." As the two stand close to eachother they hear more screeching as three more griffens join in the frey. "It looks like he didn't come here alone." Soon the four grifferns land on the ground and stare down at them Lucky and Kimiko as if the predietor has found its prey. She shows no sign of fear as she glares angerly at the one griffen who smiles at her as if he knew who she is.

"You coward..."

* * *

"Did you find them yet?!" Connie asks, after searching the left side of the villiage for an hour. She looks at Joesph, hoping that he had better luck finding them.

"No I couldn't find them anywhere." Joesph said, patting prefusly as sweat was coming from his face.

Connie slaps her hoof on her face, not only was she worried for the fillies well being, but she was also worried how the head guardian would react if she were to tell him that she and Joesph lost them. "Oh man this is not good if he finds out that we lost them then..."

Just as she was talking Joesph notices that something was coming from the woods, soon he and Connie hears G.H., Gracie, and Emiko screaming as they pop themselfs into the villiage with great haste. Connie is the first to speak.

"Where have you three-?!"

But soon G.H. is the first to speak. "Hold on there girliy we need to tell you that...!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Connie yelled, knowing that G.H. would lie.

Next Gracice tries to speak up. "But it's important, you see the..."

"I said be quiet!" Connie scolds Gracice, Connie knew she would lie for him.

As Connie was going to continue with questioning to them. Emiko finally finds the right words that Connie and Joesph will understand.

"Buck Strickland is here!" Emiko blurts out, immeditly shutting Connie up. She looks up at Joesph who was immeditaly stunned by this. Her loud cry was enough for all the pony villigers to hear. Immediatly they begin to panic as they scramble around to find shelter. Seeing them panic Joesph rushes off, hoping that he could calm them down.

"W-what?!" Connie said as she looks at Emiko with a shocked expression. She and the other guardians know to well who Buck was if he was here then the others must be here as well. With there leader absent Connie knew that Buck and his followers will try to invade the villiage.

"H-he's here, my mom and Uncle Lucky are holding them off!" Emiko said now with tears running down her cheeks, Gracie followed by with tears as well worried for her father's safetey. G.H. was also worried for his friends, but masks his emotions under it.

Connie immeditaly becomes high alert. She knew that Kimiko and Lucky would not last long against him, especailly if the other griffens were to arrive. Not wanting to waste anymore time she focuses her attentionon Emiko. "Now listen to me Emiko I need you to tell me where are they?"

Before Emiko could respond, she and Connie soon hear a loud noise coming from the same direction from were Emiko and her friends had came from. At that very moment Kimiko soon pops out from the woods immeditaly she lands on her side and slides three feet before stopping.

"MAMA!" Emiko cries, seeing her mother covered in scratches while her mane was a complete mess. Emiko immeditaly rushes to her mothers side. Connie tries to stop her, but Emiko refuses to listen and continues to run towards Kimiko.

Just as she was inches away from reaching her mother a dark brown griffen suddenly appears and grabs Emiko by her mane and lifts her up five inches in the air. Kimiko watches in horror, seeing her daughters screaming in pain. She tries to get up, but only succeds in riseing to her knees.

"Thaterton, let her go!" Kimiko said in a angry pleading matter. Thaterton simply grins seeing how she was begging to let her daughter go.

"Oh why would I do that, I've always wanted a toy to play with." Thaterton said as he swings Emiko's hair around, causing the fillie to cry out in pain. The griffen then notices Connie, who was giving him a death glare.

"Let her go now!" Connie said, expanding her wings to ready herself. Joesph soon stands by her side readying himself. Thaterton see's this and laughs even harder out of admusment. Connie and Joesph both stare at him with confused looks, surely he knows that even without there leader with them they could easily defeat him. "I'm warning you, drop Emiko and leave us or else!"

After Thaterton has finished his laughing he speaks again. "Oh really?" He then turns towards the direction were he had came from. "Hey Buck this pony wants us to leave or else!"

"Is that so, heh,heh." Buck laughed as he makes his appearance out of the forest. He is a blue griffon, unlike Thaterton though he was more pudgy then he was. Once he is seen the other villigers watch in horror when they see that his front claw is wrapped around Lucky's neck. Connie was speechless seeing how much blood was dripping from him.

"Daddy!" Gracie cried her legs were shakeing at the sight of her father's suffering. She immeditaly dashs towards him and Buck with tears running down her eyes.

"Gracie don't be an idiot!" G.H. said, as he follows her trying to stop her.

"G.H, Gracie wait!" Connie blurts out, but it was too late soon two more griffens appear out of no where and stand in front of Gracie and G.H.. Before either of them could react the green griffen grabs Gracie by her blond mane.

"Let her go!" G.H. yells out at the green griffen. He tries to attack him but is soon stopped when the brown griffen grabs hold of his tail and holds him up high until they made eye contact. "Let me go you worm eating basterd!"

Buck sees all of this and could no longer hold on to his laughter any longer. "Ha,ha,ha,ha, oh lord that was too easy!" Soon Thaterton and the other two griffens join in the laughter as well. This only angered Connie and Joesph more.

"What are you doing here dude, we told you four not to show your faces here!" Joespeh said, threating the four griffens by pounding his front hoofs to the ground.

"Oh were just here to collect out bits." Buck said, as the other griffens nod in agreement. "Then these two ponies here tried to attack us." Buck said, pointing out to Lucky and Kimkio.

"That's bull crap Buck!" Connie yells at him, not beliveing a word he says.

"Now now little missy." Thaterton said in a calming tone of voice. "There's no need for such language."

Buck redoins the conversation. "Yeah besides...your daddy wouldn't want you to talk like that." He then chickles loudly seeing Connies grain her teeth in anger.

If there was one thing that she could not take lying down it was someone mentioned her father. When she first found out about his death it dersitated Connie it also sadden her when her mother found out. Without her dad's guidence Connie had to grow up quicker and learn how to defend for herself and the other ponies.

All of those emotions built up inside her and she soon blurts out. "Kahn is dead!" Connie voice was so vocal that the villigers were shocked by it. Soon tears fall from her eyes. "My dad is long gone it doesn't matter to me anymore if he wants me to speak properly!"

Joesph glances over at Connie with disbeleive. He could not believe that she could say that about her dad. I mean sure Kahn was desiaplane towards her back on Earth, but still she couldn't mean all of that. He takes a closer excamantion and he could tell that was killing her inside.

"Aw look at the cry pony!" Buck mocked Connie, seeing her cry. Soon the other griffens laugh and mocked her by pretending to cry and wine. Buck continue to mock more. "Oh...I miss my daddy,wah,wah,wah!"

Connie rage starts to built up inside. Joesph soon snarls and readies himself to and Emiko were still crying as the pain from there mane's being pulled while G.H. trying to wiggle a way out from the brown griffens grasp, but it proves pointless. Kimkio just glares angerly at Thaterton who was yanking her daughters wanted to resuce her daugther so badly, but she couldn't move. She could remember all of the abuse that happened to her before she came to the villiage and now that this was happening to her own daughter it just brought back old memories. Finally having enough of Buck ranting Lucky musters.

"S-shut up!" Lucky yells, despite the pain from Buck's claw inbedding in his neck. Then in one motion Buck slam him to the ground. Gracie screams as Buck presses Lucky's head to the dirt.

"I'll show you what happeneds when someone tells Buck Strickland to shut up!" Buck yells press his head even harder. Connier and Joseph rush over to aid Lucky but Thaterton and the other two griiffens black there path.

"Move!" Connie and Joesph yell in a unison.

"Oh I don't think so, unless you want these here fillies to be loftunder."

Thaterton said as he and two griffens held on the three fillies. Connie and Joesph were soon stuck with a delimma, they needed to save Lucky. Gracie has lost so much since caming to this world, with her mother gone, her father was all she has left. At the same time though they could not afford not to lose her, Emilko, or G.H. for that matter. So what could they do.

Buck grins widely, seeing the two pound struggle with the choice, but time was bits so after he finishes off Lucky he will collect his bits and head out. He then lifts Lucky up and prepares to finish him off.

"Daddy!" Gracie screams as Buck slams his claws towards Lucky's throat...or tries.

As Buck's claws rebout to make connect with this throat, Buck's face is soon met with a hoof. The impact pushs Buck hard enough to slam him hard against the tree. Everybody sees this and turns to see who it was that saved Lucky.

"B-Bobby..." Kimiko muddered, seeing the blue unicorn make his appearance.

"Bobby!" Connie and Joseph stated in unsion, glad that their head guardian and their best friend had finally arrived. While Buck was down momentaraly he then turns his attention to the three griffens who were holding the three riffles. Just seeing Bobby glare they immediatly drop them. Gracie immidiatly dash towards her father, Emiko and G.H. head towards Bobby.

"Emiko," Bobby said, as she wraps her front legs around them tightly.

"Daddy, mama's hurt!" Emiko yells, soon she starts crying prefusliy. Bobby glances over at Kimko he could see that she was in bad shape this increased his rage even more.

"Emiko listin to me, I need you to go to your mother and stay with her." Bobby instructed her, she nods at her father, before running towards her mother. He then turns to G.H. "Uncle I need you to tell Joseph to grab Lucky and Kimiko as soon as I get these four out of here!"

G.H listened to every word and nods as he waits for Bobby to make his move. Once Buck recovers he burst out from the woods, in the fury he created a loud screeching noise. He then glares over at Bobby.

"Son, you have just made one bad mistake..." Buck said as he expands his wings and expands his claws. He then charges towards Bobby, he could clearly see Bucks attack and jumps out of the way, dodgeing his attack. Buck then tries to attack him by scracthing him with his claw, but Bobboy continues to dodge them with ease. Once he see's an opening he swings Bucks arm away from him and punches Buck with his hoof. Buck feels the impact and soon falls to the ground. The humiuilation was to great for Buck. "Stop messing around and fight me!"

Bobby then turns his flank toward him and the other griffens, revaling his cutie mark 'a Joker'. "Vhat are you talking about!" He shakes his flank towards Buck imatating as though he was mooning him then without another word he nudges G.H. before re-entering into the forest.

"Let's get that Son-of-a-bitch!" Buck yells instruting Fateraton and the others. Soon all four of them presue Bobby in the forest as G.H. moves away. Connie and Joesph tries to follow them but G.H. stops them.

"Wait, Bobby said that we have get Lucky and Kimiko to a safe place!" G.H. said to much to there disbelive they decided to take his word just the once and tend to there aid. Before Connie thends to Lucky he glances back to where Bobby had went.

"Please come back in one piece."


	5. Derp with a sent of Propane

**Arthor's note: The following KOTH/pony pics are now posted on my devianart account.**

**Bobby Hill**

**Connie**

**Joseph**

**Kimiko**

**G.H. Hill**

**Gracie**

**Emiko Hill**

* * *

"Alright, now where did Angel go?" Kahn mummerd quitely to himself he contiues his search for the rabbit. It has been half an hour since he lost him during there chase, Kahn knew that if he didn't find Angel soon, Fluttershy will get worried. He looks under rocks, on creek beds even in a few rabbit holes, but still he could not find him. When all hope seemed lost he soon hears a familer sound coming from the bushes. He walks through them and see's Angel falling fast asleep on a rock.

"There you are you sleeping pain." Kahn mutterd to himself, while chuckleing slightly. He sqauts down and slowly crawls his way towards him, he stops occationally in case if Angel starts to hear him. Once Kahn gets close enough he grabs Angel quickly before he could escape. Kahn soon mocks him.

"Ha,Ha got you, you stupid rabbit redneck!" Kahn yells happily. "And now a victory dance!" Soon he stands on his back legs and starts dancing around like a party animal, but his victory dance was cut short when he notices that some one was watching him. He soon gets in his battle stands while Angel was tied up on his back.

"Alright who ever you are I was a black belt in martail arts back on Earth so run while you still can!" Kahn stated boldly, showing a few hoof chops and kicks while saying "Whaa!" constedly. After a few minutes of silence he relaxs and stands back on all four hoofs. "That's what I thought."

As Kahn was about his way back towards Fluttershy's home he soon meets a pair of ember eyes, the left eye was up-left while the right was looking downward, but the eyes were enough to make Kahn tense up, a few moments later the ember eyes speaks.

"Hi!"

**5 seconds later...**

"Aaaahhh!"

* * *

"Huh there it is again." Twilight said to herself, hearing the strange sound once again. Deciding to ingore it she finally reaches her distination with Spike with her, she gazed upon how well he has kept his home. Despite that it use to be a huge stump he manages to create a house in such good condition.

It has been one year since Hank had moved out of Twilight's home. Inside she was sadden to see her friend leave her, but she knew that he was a hundred percent in on moving out. The least she could do was help him find a home and that's when she discovered the huge stump up in the hills. With the help of Hank and Twilight's friends they were able to create the home that stands proudly today.

"Wow, Hank really does keep his house tighty." Spike said, seeing the house from the distance. Twilight nods her head in agreement, she sometimes couldn'y belive it either, everytime she vists him something new was added to his house. As they continue to pass by a few more tree's Spike immediatly notices that something was not right.

"What's wrong Spike?" Twilight asks, noticeing Spike's worried expression.

"Look!" Spike replies as he points at the front door of the house Twilight see's it too, she could see that the door was knocked down. Next she see's the broken window soon her heart begins to race.

"Something wrong!" Twilight said, she then rushes towards Hank's home. Spike tries to follow her but has a hard time catching up to her.

"Twilight wait up!" Spike yells, but Twilight ingores him and rushes father until she makes it inside.

Once she enters the house she see's the door on the ground. "Hank are you here?!" Twilight said, she hears no respone. She looks in the kitchen, he wasn't there. Then she looks in the living room he wasn't there either, but she finds broken glass scattred all over the floor from the broken window. Fearing the worst she continues to look around the house to find Hank. After five minutes of searching she looks around outside to search for him.

"I hope he is okay..." Twilight thought to herself as she looks around his yard. Spike could see the worried expresstion on her face, he couldn't help, but slightly giggle by this. She slightly glares at Spike, but before she could say something they both hear a familer sound.

"God Dang it!"

Soon Twilight and Spike rush over to find the loud cry. They circle around his house. They find Hank covered in some sort of black liquid he was angerly putting his tools away. He was slightly ranting about something.

"Hank!" Twilight said while walking towards him. Hank turns to see her and Spike approching him. He was slightlyh embarrassed that he was covered in motor oil, but he acts though nothing was wrong.

"Oh...uhh... hey Twilight and Spike." Hank said while trying to sound as casual as possible. He then notices that she was cocking her head slightly. "What?"

"What happened to you?" Twilight asks, wondering what was this stuff on him. While she was looking at him Spike notices that the black liquid was dripping on the floor he decides to taste it. He immeditly spites it out, tasteing the foulness of it.

Hank's cheeks soon blush a red color. When the roof of his mower fell on him it also broke the pipe line to his engine which resluted in the moter oil spilling all over him. Too embarrased he quickly comes up with a lie. "Well you see Twilight I was walking into my garage and then suddenly I step on a nail then in a state of pain I knocked over a can of moter oil and it spilled all over me." While talking he uses his magic to bring two rags to him and start wiping the oil off his face. "Yep it spilled."

Twilight obsevred Hank for a moment then she slowly nods her head no. "tsk,tsk,tsk, that was an awful lie Hank." She then looks up to him to see what his respone would be, deciding that there was no point in keep the serate any longer he comes clean.

"How did you know?" Hank asks scratching the back of his head. When ever he felt awkward he would always find comfort from scratching his head.

"Well..." Twilight as she walks by Hank and looks around his garage. She walks by the door where he had apparently came out of. "First off you said that you were walking into our garage is that correct?"

Hank slightly nods his head. Seeing his head montion Twilight continues. "Next you said that you stepped on a nail, so it would be impossible for you to step on a nail since you did not have any nails to begin with."

Hearing her statement Hank soon realizes how idiotic his lie was, he was also immpressed that she was able to catch it so easily. While he was thinking over, Twilight continues.

She then walks across to the edge of the garage. "Thirdly, you said that you knocked over a can of motor oil on yourself." She then points at the shelf where he keeps all of his motor oil cans. "It's obivous that you didn't because you were across from them when me and Spike saw you and even if you walked across there should at least be a small trail of moter oil since it was literally dripping off you.

Hank looks at the floor and realizes that she was right. There was no way that he could have walked across to where he was standing without a trail of oil. Twilight continues. "And even if it was possible here is my big evidence." She then moves all fifften cans of motor oil and shows him top. "You see all of them are sealed tight so even if you knocked them over it would be impossible for them to break open. I would have most likly hit your head or atleast the can would have made a dent.

Hank could see as clear as day that the cans were not dented, he couldn't lie, because as far as his and Twilight's friends know he would never buy a dented can of motor oil, just like he would never buy a dented can of Alomo beer. After putting the cans back she walks over to his mower. "Finally...the most obvious ecidence is the huge dent on the roof of your mower.

After a close examination Hank realizes that there was a huge face print of his hoof. "Wow...that was uhhh...informative." Celan most of the oil off his face Twilight notices that there was still oil stains all over his mane. He looks over at mirror and gasps in great shock. He only has thirty minutes to get ready for work, but he has no time to clean off the motor oil. "Dang it, I'm gonna be late!"

"Don't worry, me and Spike can help you." Twilight said, tapping her hoof over his shoulder. Spike nods his head in agreement. She then use her magic to grab a large barrel, a bucket, and some shampoo.

Being the private colt that he is terrified at the thought of some pony giving him a bath, let alone a girl. "U-uh that won't be nesseary Twilight!" He tries to make a hasty retreat to his house but Twilight stops him as she lifts him up.

"Well you don't have time to clean up and fix the damages in your house so me and Spike are going to help you get clean." Twilight said, while Spike laughed slightly by Hank's scared expesstion as draws his bubble bath. She continues to pull Hank towards the bath barrel tub. He tries to use his magic to counter her's, but fails miserably.

**5 seconds later...**

"Oh lord..." Hank moaned to himself as Twilight rubs soap on his mane while Spike tends to his hoofs.

* * *

Pinkie Pie sings maraily as she hops around while playing with Hank's flashlight. "Oh this thing is so awesome I can't wait to show it too...!" She stops talking when she notices Bill and Applejack.

She happily hops towards them to see how her friends were. "Hiya guys!"

"Oh Pinkie Pie." Applejack said as she tries to wake Bill up from the bottle that made contanct with his head earlier.

"What's wrong with Bill?" Pinkie Pie asks, looking at him curiously at this huge pink bump that was growing out of his head. She pokes at it with the flashlight before Applejack stops her.

"Bill got hit in the head with bottle." Applejack explains, pointing the empty bottle. "I tried to wake him up, but he hasn't moved a musle."

"Hmmm...Let me take a look!" Pinkie Pie said. She quickly dashes home and comes back in a dress in a doctors uniform. "Dr. Pinkie Pie is here!"

"Uhhh...Pinkie Pie I think we outta take him to a-" Applejack said before Pinkie Pie places her hoof over Applejack's mouth.

"Slience! I'm examining my patient!" Pinkie Pie replies before begging she first checks Bill's blood pressure. "Hmm...I see!"

Next she places here ear over his chest to hear his heart beat. After a few seconds she removes it and writes on her clipboard. "Oh of course, of course!"

Applejack looks at Pinkie Pie with both a strange and curious look as she opens Bill's mouth and uses her flashlight to look inside. "Ahhh!"

After looking she closes his mouth and writes more on her clipboard.

"Well after my examination I have concluded..." Pinkie Pie said, pulling off her doctor glasses and white mask.

"Concluded what?" Applejack asks, seeing what her opinon is.

"That he should brush his teeth more!" Pinkie Pie replies as she removes her doctor uniform and puts it in her bag. "P-U!"

"Pinkie Pie, we were suppose to try and wake him up!" Applejack said, Pinkie Pie looked at her for a minute finally realizeing this she bob's herself in head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Pinkie Pie said, once again she rushes home to put away her bag. She comes back, this time however she carries a mega phone. Applejack tries to stop her, knowing what happened last time.

"Wait Pinkie Pie don't!"

"WAKE UUUUPPPPP!" Pinkie Pie screams from the top of her lungs. This sonic boom was so loud that even the animals in the forest could hear.

* * *

"What the god dang was that?!" Cotton asked himself as he was pulling a wagon full of apples into the barn. Unfortunaly the loud noise was enough to pop the wheels off. Soon all of the apples spill off from the wagon.

"Oh come on!"

While Cotton tries to fix the wagon, coming out of the woods a young unicorn appears out of the blue carrying two large baskets of apples. She is pale blue with a green shade over her. Her light purple mane with green highlights was short but her long tail flows majestically trough the wind. There was true beauty in this unicorn, but...

"Jeez what in the Celestia was that?!" The unicorn said shaking her head to regain her hearing. She picks her ears with her golden brass hoof. "Ah, my ears are ringing more than the time I got hit in the head with a-"

She stops her ranting when she notices Cotton hammering the wheel on his wagon with his hoof. She grins evilly as she puts down her basket and crawls down to sneak up on him. Once she gets close enough she springs her surprise.

"Tojo!" She shouted loudly.

"Ahhh!" Cotton screams, surprised by her loud shout. Soon he loses his grip and the wheel breaks off again, causing all of the apples to spill over again. He grunts as he turns his head to see the unicorn on the ground laughing. He glares angrily as he approaches her. "Damn it Southpole you scared the crap out of me!"

"I-I-I'm sorry Cotton...But I couldn't help it!" Southpole said trying to regain her composer. She breaths heavily as she stands up again. "Oh man you should have seen your face!"

Cotton face soon heats up from that embarrassing moment. He snarls loudly before returning to fixing the wagon. Southpole slightly giggles before returning to her baskets. Just as she was about to pick them up she feels something hit her. She turns to see that Cotton had just slapped her flank with his right hoof.

"Heh, yea work off that flank of yours wife." Cotton said with a large grin on his face. He then quickly runs off, leaving the wagon behind.

Southpole cheeks soon become a wild blush of red. Not one to show her emotions she couldn't help but feel a slight sense of happiness. No other colt has been brave enough to approach her like that. Most colts from her hometown in Filliedelpha were always afraid of her, giving that her reputation for being one of the most aggressive pony boxers.

When she moved to Ponyvile after a incident occurred, she quickly found a small part time job working for Apple Jack in her ranch, thanks to the recommendation by her best friend who happens to be one of Apple Jack's relatives and that's when she first met Cotton, but before she could think of those memories she quickly replaces it with an angry expression as she just realizes that he has touched her.

"Cotton you perverted midget son-of-a-pony!" Southpole shouts as she quickly dashes after him. Any other normal unicorn could easily use magic to catch him, but since her horn was snapped off she couldn't use her magic, so she relied on her athletic nature to catch up with him.

Cotton see's her coming and soon changes direction and charges towards her with a grin on his face."Alrighty Poler express let's see if you can take me on!"

Southpole hears his challenge and she soon picks up her pace, while running her flank exposes her Bronzed brass cutie mark. She grins happily as well as the two prepare for a fight.

"Your on hubby!"

* * *

As if by the grace of Celestia the loud sonic manage to revive Bill, he quickly stands and his back legs and gives a saluto. "Sargent Bill Dola-" But he quickly notices that he is not in the army base.

"Huh, where am I?" Bill looks around to see where he was. He first see's Applejack in a dazed look then he turns to see Pinkie Pie.

"I knew it would work!" Pinkie Pie screetches as she hops around happily. Once Applejack regains her hearing she respone to Bill's question.

"You got hit in the head with a bottle!"

Bill feels the bump on his head and realizes that she was right. "Oh...Ow you right...Wait a minute!"

Bill checks his watch on his right hoof and cheeks the time. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" In that moment he immediatly dashes off without another word.

"Wait Bill, what about my stuff?!" Applejack yells, forgetting that he was still carrying the bags with him.

"I'll bring them back to your house later!" Bill yells out before dissappering from view. Applejack and even Pinkie Pie look at Bill with a confused expression.

* * *

After an hour of drinking from the lake Dale finally emergies from the water. His mane and tail was soaked in water. As he tries to regain his breath he looks up in the sky and see's Rainbow Dash flying down. She was still laughing after washing her mouth from special apple cyder.

"Oh man Dale I can't believe you fell for that!" Rainbow Dash said, Dale momentarly glares at her before he wipes water from his mane.

"It's not funny!" Dale said as he squezzes his hat to get it dry. Then he quickly notices that something was missing. He looks inside his hat, but finds nothing. In a state of panic he shakes his whole body around to see if it was stuck inside his mane or tail. Still no dice as he fails to find them. "Where is, where is it, oh man!"

Rainbow Dash is confused by Dale's werid ranting. "Dude your alright?"

Not paying attention to Rainbow Dash question Dale glances over at the lake he has just came out of. What he saw floating in the water puts him in a great deal of shock. "My ciggerates!" He quickly flys up in the air and dives into the lake and creates a huge splash. The splash hits Rainbow Dash causing her whole body to get soaked. Before she could express her anger she notices how crazy Dale is getting so instead she dives in to get him.

"Dale, calm down!" Rainbow Dash yells to get his attention. She wraps her front legs from under Dale's front legs and tries to pull him out, Dale refuses to be dragged away.

"Noooo!" Dale screams as he watched his ciggerates begining to sink in to the depths of the lake. Rainbow Dash her hold on Dale looked tight so he moves his back legs franticly. Then with all her might she pulled in Dale out of the lake.

"I...said...stop!" Rainbow Dash yells as she pulls him out. The two pegasus continued to fumble until they made complete halt. "Ow...my head, Dale you id-" She stops in the middle of her sentence when she notices that his sunglasses were knocked off.

Dale breaths heavily from his dramitic state. When he opens his eyes he suddnely notices three things. One his sunglasses were not on. Two he was lying on top Rainbow Dash with his front hoofs pinning her down and three...Her cheeks were flushing a brigh pink color. Soon he's cheeks flushed a red color both embrarrassed and surprise by the predicament they were in.

_"What am I doing?!"_ Rainbow Dash thought feeling her cheeks warming up. She could not understand why, but everytime she looksinto his eyes with out sunglasses she would always tremble. In her mind they were the most beautiful shade of brown eyes that sparkle in the day light. Next from the postion that he and she were in she felt a strange feeling of happiness when ever Dale took charge. Just thinking of it, she suddenly begins to breath heavily by this.

"D-Dale..." Rainbow Dash murmmered finally able to get the word out of her mouth.

Dale takes a hard glup having this awkward thumping noise in his chest. The two pegasus's eyes remained locked on eachothers as they continued to stare. Then without noticeing Dale slowly leans his face towards her's. As water was dripping off his mane and to her cheeks she unknownly lean her head towards his as well. Then just as there face's were about to colided in a passionate kiss...

"Gribble!"

Dale quickly looks up and Rainbow Dash gets up on all four legs. They see Kahn running towards them with great speed. Once he stops he tries to regain his breath; as sweat was dripping down from his face.

"Woah Kahn are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asks confused by why he was running so fast. Kahn continues to breath heavily for a minute before he resumes talking.

"No!" Kahn yells, waving his hoofs out dramaticly. Before she could reply he quickly turn to Dale. "Gribble you got to help me!"

"With what?" Dale asked as he grabs his sunglasses and puts them back on. As Kahn begins to explain they notice that Fluttershy has just arrived towards them.

"Oh there you are Kahn..." Fluttershy said, she then looks at him strangly seeing how horribled Kahn looked. Next time she see's Angel tied around his back. "Umm if you don't mind me asking but why is Angel tied around your back?"

Kahn was to embarrassed to admit that he couldn't get Angel to come quietly, so he quickly comes up with a lie. "Uh well Angel looked tired from long time outside so I deiced to carry him on my back and to make sure he wouldn't fall, I tied a rope around him so he wouldn't fall off. Then Kahn puts on a fake smile to show Fluttershy that he was telling the truth.

Dale and Rainbow Dash glance at eachother, both were curious to see if she would actually belive that story. Angel slightly grin evily at the nervous unicorn, there was no way Fluttershy was going to belive him.

"Oh that's sweet of you." Fluttershy said. Angel was bugged eyed when he heard those words. Kahn breathes a sigh of relieve that his lie worked, he did not want to go through 'the stare' again. "But next time you don't need to tie him around your back, he's a good boy he wont fall off and..."

While Fluttershy was talking and untieing Angel from his back, Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes, knowing that this was typical Fluttershy to be so trusting of others. Dale leans over to Rainbow Dash's ear.

"Your friend seems kinda...well she's seems like a airhead." Dale whispers unknownly Fluttershy glances over to them, wondering what they were whispering about.

"What are you talking about...um if you don't mind me asking?" Fluttershy asks, cocking her head slightly.

"Oh-uh...it's nothing!" Rainbow Dash repones immeditaly, wiping away the small laugh from Dale's joke. To make sure Dale doesn't say anything she stomps on his right hoof. "Isn't that right Dale?"

"Ow-I mean yes, yes it's nothing." Dale said, blowing on his stomped hoof. They looked at Fluttershy to see if she would belive them.

"Oh, Okay then..." Fluttershy responds, during the awkward moment she looks over at Kahn who had a horrified look on his face. " Are you okay?"

She couldn't see but Kahn could see the yellow ember eyes that he saw earlier today. He slowly backs away until he stands next to Dale.

"G-G-G-Gribble look..." Kahn whispers nervously. Dale stares at him, confused by his shaking body. Rainbow Dash glances over as well, wondering why he was. "It's here..."

"What i don't see anything." Dale said as he looks around. He looks to his left, then to his right, he looks around the sky to see what he was talking about.

Kahn is soon frustrated by Dale's stupidity. He grabs his head and moves it towards to where Kahn was looking. "You hillbilly moran there!"

Once Dale could get a clear vision he see's it as well. Soon he begins to tremble by the sight of those yellow ember eyes. As it approachs closer to them Dale could see more of it. The yellow ember eyed creature had a grey color skin, it's mane and tail were yellow as the sun. The creature just continues to approch them, as though...as though as a puppet. Before Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy could ask what they saw. Dale and Kahn see the creature expand it's wings.

"Save yourselfs!" Dale screams, pushing Kahn and Rainbow Dash out of the way and running as far away as he can. Soon Kahn follows him, he trips alittle before running off with great speed. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stare at the two cowardly colts running away before they turn there attention to the thing they were so scared off.

"Hi guys!" The grey pony said. It didn't take long before the girls could tell who it was.

"Hey Derpy." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy said in a unison. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but laugh at what the boy's were scared and neither could Angel.

* * *

"There now you look better." Twilight said, putting the finishing touches by combing Hank's mane while Hank was using his magic to move the tools, that she brought him earlier, to fix the door.

"Well I apperciate the assistance Twiligh and all in five minutes." Hank said complimating on her fast, but careful way of helping him. "But you didn't need to comb my mane."

Once she finsh's she puts the comb back in his drawer. Hank hops off from his chair as he goes to his nightstand and grabs his keys. While doing so Twilight continues to talk. "Oh it's no problem at all."

Next Hank goes in his closet to look for his work tie after a few mintues of searching he finally pulls out his blue tie. Twilight glances in his closet, she could see that his whole closet was nothing but blue ties.

"Boy, you sure do like wearing blue ties." Twilight said. Hank was putting on his tie while using his magic to put in the new window, once that was finished he turns his attention to Twilight.

"Well it's important that my customers reconize me, as manager of Cutie Porpane it's important that I dress appropiate, including my worker's." Hank explains while he and Twilight head outside.

Going through the back of the house the two unicorns continued to walk until they stopped at the peek of the hill from below they could see the whole town of Ponyvile from the hill top Hank could see his store. It wasn't the largest building but it was something that he could call his own, he was surprised that it has already been almost a year since he established his store. Seeing ponies already lined up with emtpy propane tanks straped to there backs almost brings a tear to his eye.

"You must be proud to see your bussniess becoming a huge success?" Twilight said, seeing they happy look on his face.

"Ah-well it was nothing all I did was bring a clean and afficatit fuel to the ponies so they could enjoy there food." Hank said, slightly blushing by her question.

"Well in any case I'm glad that you have found a way to use your talents to help others." Twilight said as she looks up at Hank while he was still looking down in Ponyvile. Seeing his well groomed mane and tail his confident face expression, she couldn't help but blush slightly by this. "So...um Hank."

He looks down at Twilight. "Yes Twilight?" Hank asked.

She slightly digs a small hole in the ground, not sure if this was the right time to him or tell him. After all this time she still cared for Hank, but she wasn't sure if he completely moved on from his life on Earth. She thought maybe he still needs more time to heal but then she thought that if he has already moved on then he could start taking interest in other ponies besides her. Afraid of that possibily she decides to go for it, but plays it cool.

"When you finished with work...do you...um...well if your not busy after... perhaps maybe you and I could-"

"Hank!" A scream shouted from out of nowhere. Both Hank and Twilight turn to see who's yelling, soon they see Kahn and Dale running towards them.

"What the -" Hank said, before he could repond fully he then notices Bill runing torwards him as well.

"Hank!" Bill shouts from the top of his lungs. Knowing what will happen next Hank pushs Twilight out of the way as the three colts soon collided into him. The force was so strong that it causes them to fall down the hill.

"Hank!" Twilight shouts watching as he and his friends rolling down the hill.

Hearing he loud cry Spike rushes outside to check what was going on. "Twilight what's wrong?!" It didn't take long for him to see what was going on.

* * *

While Twilight and Spike were watching the colts continued to roll down. Since they collided together they some how managed to form into a large ball of ponies.

"Oh, I'm getting dizzy!" Dale yells.

"This all your fault Gribble!" Kahn yells as his shoes slipped off from his hoofs.

"Me?!" You were the one who ran to me screaming for help!" Dale replies as head made contact with the ground. "And if anything it's Bill's fault, his fat flank was the one who pushed us down the hill!"

Bill hears this and soon gets angry. "Hey I stopped, you were the one who pushed all four of us down hill."

"Oh blame the blamer, very mature!" Dale replies.

The three colts contined to argue untill Hank had finally had enough of there fighting. As best he could he manages to concentrate his magic long enough to pull out four large piece's of bark. While the four pieces were slideing down towards them he then use's his magic to levitate Bill, Dale, and Kahn up in the air and places them in there own idivdual piece of bark. Hank continues to fumble down hill for a moment, until the moment was right. Once he lands forward he presses his front legs to push himself far enough to land on his piece of bark.

Everypony was now sliding down on a piece of bark. Kahn had a difficult time holding on, not used to not wearing shoes. Dale easily gets the rythem, does a few mid-aIr moves whenever he spots a small hill simply smiles as he simply sits on his while manevering his board. Hank simply stands on his back hoofs, bending them slightly. He didn't care to do tricks or some looks, he simply slides down the hill as a calm wave in the ocean.

"Hey guys!" Bill shouted, the others turn to Bill as he was making his way towards them. "I feel a song coming on!" Dale and Kahn glance at each other and grin evilivly as if they were in an agreement by it, but Hank thought other wise. Even though secratly his singing has improved ten fold since coming here, but still he still didn't like like to sing out loud.

"No Bill, no singing!" Hank shouts, but he is ignored. Soon the flow of, the music starts to flow in Bill's,Dale's, and Kahn's blood. Bill quickly slides over and grabs a large branch, next he pulls few spiter webs. Bill ingores the complains from the spiter he stole the web from and manages to create a guitar after a few small toneing to it he returns to the other colts and prepares to play.

Dale and Kahn start off by stomping there hoofs on there board to immetataite as drums, before Hank could protest it was too late and soon the others begins to play...

* * *

**Bill:** Whooo umm yeah...

* * *

Hank Tries to block the music by covering his ears, but it fails to work as the flow of the music soon enters his body. As much as he tries to fight it he knew there was only one way to fully escape those breaths a heavy sigh before turning the Bill.

"Bill hand me the guitar." Hank mutters. Bill smiles brightly at Hank as he hoofs him the guitar. Soon Hank starts playing and then...

* * *

**Hank:** Life's like a road that you travel on

When there's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your mane back against the wind

There's a world inside this darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where the ponies are free and the Pegasus's soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate

To break down the garden gate

There's not much time left today

**Bill/Dale/Kahn: **Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

* * *

Slowly Hank picks up the tempo as he starts to sing a bit louder.

* * *

**Hank:** Through all these Equestrian cities and all these towns

It's in my blood and it's all around

I love you now like I loved you then

This is the road and these are the hoofs

* * *

Bill joins him as he slides next to him.

* * *

**Hank/Bill:** From Appleloosa to those Manehattan nights

From The Hollow Shades to the Las Pegasus lights

**Hank:** Knock me down get back up again

You're in my blood

I'm not a lonely colt

There's no load I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

**Bill/Dale/Kahn: **Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

(**Bill:** Whooo)

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

**(Dale/Kahn: **all night long)

**Bill: **Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

**Bill/Dale/Kahn:** Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

(**Kahn:** umm yeah...)

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

**(Dale/Kahn: **all night long)

* * *

As the four cols sing they see a large hill ramp that could possibly take them at least 54 feet up in the air, but they didn't care. Not even Hank was concerned about it. He then slower his singing tempo as they were reaching towards the ramp.

* * *

**Hank:**There was a distance between you and I

(**Bill/Dale:** between you and I)

A misunderstanding once

But now we look it in the eye

Ooooo...Yeah!

Soon they ascend 54 feet up in the air, from there they could see all of Ponyvile so brightlyas the sun touches down in there new home.

**Hank:** There ain't no load that I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors!

Then the colts make a hard landing on the ground as they contiued to slide down.

**Hank/Bill/Dale/Kahn:** Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

(**Bill:** all night long...mmmm Yeah!)

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

**Dale/Kahn:** Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

**Hank/Bill/Dale/Kahn: **Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

(**Bill:** all night long...mmmm Yeah!)

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

**Dale/Kahn:** Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

**Hank/Bill/Dale/Kahn: **Life is a highway

I wanna ri-

* * *

"Look out!" Dale said. The colts looked up and see that they were already in Ponyvile and they were about to hit Rarity's store they try to stop, but it was too late, knowing that they will crash into her store. Just as Rarity prepares to open her doors she could see Hank, Bill, Dale, and Kahn heading towards her with great speed, she quickly panicks and tries to block there way but it later prove on to fail miserably.

Rarity: Noooo!

Kahn/Dale/Bill: Ahhhh!

Hank: Bwwwwaaaahhhhh!

**A/N: Now Southpole's pic is up.**

**This song was based of "Life is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts**


	6. This world

After the comotion was settled down Connie and Joseph bring Kimiko and Lucky to the medical hut where they were treated for there wounds. Connie and Joseph waited outside the hut so that the nurse ponies could have enough space to attend to them fully. Joseph stares on, watching the other ponies recover from the dramatic scene that occured with Buck and Thaterton, he glances over at Connie. He could see the anger in her eyes while seeing the axcioney in her as slightly rubs the ground with her hoof.

"I'm sure that Lucky and Kimiko are fine." Joseph said, turning to Connie. She looks back at him momentarly glareing at him before looking forward.

"I know they'll be fine Joseph." Connie said, she moves slightly forward. "It's just that..." Joseph walks to her, but she turns to him, stopping dead in his tracks. "I'm worred about Bobby."

He looks down at Connie, he could see the worried look in her eyes. "Come on this is Bobby were talking about, you think that a bunch of birds could hurt him?"

Seeing the slight chuckle from him, Connie shoves him out of the way as she returns to her original spot. "This isn't funny Joseph, you know what Buck is like, for all we know he could be walking into a trap!"

Joseph continues to look at her, he could see clear as day that Connie 's feelings for Bobby are still strong. Even after Bobby and Connie broke up when they they were thirteen back on Earth Connie never stopped loving him, but despite the past for him and Joseph the main fact was that there's no more room or time for felings such as love.

"Connie...He's tough he can handle them on his own." Joseph said, trying to place his right hoof on her shoulder, but she slaps it away with her wings.

"Don't touch me!" Connie yells at Joseph. He simply sighs and turns his attention away.

Just then a white earth pony with a brown mane and tail comes out from the hut. Already she could sence the tenstion between Connie and Joseph, but she still continues to come out from the hut.

"Are they okay?" Joseph asks, turing his attention to the nurse. He was very anxious to know if they were okay. The nurse looks at her clipboard for a moment before looking up to Joseph with a smile.

"Yes Kimkio and Lucky should make a full recovery." The nurse said. Joseph breaths a sigh of relief. Connie simply nods by the news.

"And the fillies?" Connie asks bluntly. Looking into her eyes made the nurse's skin crawl. She tries her best not to show her scared expressiontion towards her.

"Well G.H., Gracie, and Emiko are okay, no scratchs or anything." The nurse replies, smileing brightly towards her. Connie looks at her confused, but shakes it off and nods again. Just a fourth voice comes into play.

"Can we go see them now?" The fourth voice asks. The nurse looks ahead while Connie and Joseph turn to see who was talking. Soon they discover that it was Bobby who was standing in front of them. They could see the scratches all over his body and his mane and tail was a complete wreak.

"Bobby, thank god your alright!" Connie said as she approches him, but Bobby ingores her as he walks towards the nurse. The nurse looks up at him.

"Yes you may, I was just about to tell your friends that were finshed treating them and they can have visitors now." The nurse replies.

Bobby nods his head to the nurse, before she stands aside so he could enter the hut. As he enters in quickly he quickly glances over at Joseph and Connie. "You ponies I need you to come with me, there is...something that all four of us need to talk about."

Joseph and Connie glance at each other, knowing that by the tone of his voice it was something very important. They turn there heads back to Bobby and nod in a unison before entering with him.

* * *

***Medical hut***

Once they enter inside they could see them lying down in there beds. Lucky was sitting up, he had bandages around his neck and few scratch marks on his front legs. He smiles happily seeing his cousin and his friends drop in as he was lightly stroking Gracie's mane while she continues to rest peacefully on her fathers lap.

Kimiko was also sitting up on her bed she was humming a song happily as she lightly strokes her daugther's and G.H.'s mane as they as they also rested by her side. She looks up and see's that Bobby, Connie, and Jospeh had came in, but her main focus was on her husband.

"Bobby..." Kimiko said softly, not wanting to wake the fillies up.

Bobby quietly, but quickly walks over to her. He was happy that she was okay. "Kimiko...Oh thank god your okay." Soon Kimiko and Bobby touch nose's and rubs them together displaying there love for each other. Lucky and Joseph smiles for them, happy that they were able to see eachother again. Connie looks away while slightly kicking some dirt on the ground. After for what seemed like hours the two ponies break nose contact, thats when Kimiko notices the scratches on his body.

"Bobby y-your hurt!" Kimiko said loudly, forgetting about the sleeping fillies. She tries getting up, but he stops her.

"I'm okay." Bobby said, placeing his front hoof on her sholders. He gentley pushes her back to her bed. "You need to relax." Kimiko nods her head and smiles at her husband. He smiles back at hersweet smile, despite her pony look she still had the sweetest smile that he has ever seen, since the night they had first met in Japan. The two pony lovers continued to stare into each others eyes until Lucky speaks.

"Awww..." Lucky said, spooking Bobby and Kimiko slightly. Both of them blushed a pink color on ther cheeks. Lucky and Joseph join together in a small laugh at the embarrased couple.

"A-ahh...So anyways uh Lucky how are you feeling?" Bobby asks scratching the back of his head nervously. Lucky laughed for a bit before turning his attention to Bobby.

"Well I some pain here, but i'll be alright." Lucky responded, pointing at the claw marks that were covered with the bandages, "But more importantly what happened to you?"

The others stared at Bobby as well, wondering the same thing as well. Bobby bit his bottom lip not sure how he could explain how he esaped Buck and Tharton's gang of griffens and how he got these scratches. Before he could respond he here's a familer sound, looking down he see's his daugther and uncle waking up from there rest then he looks over and see's Gracice waking up.

"Daddy..." Emiko muttered as she streches her little legs. Once her eyes were fully awake she soon begins to tear happily. "Daddy!" Emiko yells as she hops off from her mother's lap and wraps her neck around her father's leg.

Gracie is the next to wake up fully as she too is exitced by Bobby's return. "Uncle Bob!" She screechs with happiness as she hops off from father and runs up towards her uncle and sits in front of him.

Then finally G.H. is the last one to get up with a huge grunt under his breath and a very tired eyes he looks up to his nephew. "Hey dude 'yawn' your back already." He said before stretching his back legs.

Bobby smiles at three fillies he slightly pats Gracie and G.H's heads, before wrapping his front legs around his daugther. He then wipes away any remaining tears around her eyes. "Are you three okay?" Bobby asks looking down at them.

Emiko nods her head, not wanting to cry again in front of her dad. Like her dad always says, 'Never cry when you are a Hill'. She never could understand that phrase, but she knew it was important to listen to her father. Gracice nods as well, readucusting her glasses again. Since her glasses was an old pair that Lucky had bought for her she has to constedly make sure to always reajust them properly. G.H. shrugs as he smiles.

"Are you kidding, those stupid chicken dinners couldn't hurt me if they tried too I'd be like Hi-Ya!" G.H. stated proudly as he shows everyone his fighting moves. Everyone joins in a laugh, admireing the young fillie's spirit. Gracice laughs softly while a slight blush appears from her light green cheeks, Connie see's this and could not help but smile at her.

"Just like her mother..." Connie thought, remebering how Luanne would always fall in love with an idiot or a jock, Gracice is exactly a spinning image of her mother a sweet and gentle pony with such a lovely blonde mane.

"So nephew dude.." G.H. said, Bobby looks down at him, he could see a wide smile on G.H.'s face. "Tell us how you kicked there birdy butt!"

"Yeah tell us" Gracice said, scotting closer to Bobby . Emiko remains silent. refusing to let her father's leg go. Bobby chuckles by G.H's and Gracice couriosity.

"Maybe later..." Bobby said, using his free hoof to ruff up G.H's mane. He quickly slaps it away. Bobby chuckles a bit before looking down at his daugther. "Beside today is the day."

G.H. and Gracie beome wide-eyed, realizeing that today was that day. Gracice is the first one to speak up. "You mean we finally get to see Ponyvile?"

Bobby nods his head. Gracie smiles brightly while G.H. is completly stooked by this. "Alright, finally I've been waiting for this day!"

"But remember you two were only sending you three there to go to school, I don't want you three to cause any trouble." Bobby said firmly. Emiko and Gracie nod there heads listening to him very carefully. G.H. simply smirksby his strin voice.

"Oh come on dude, you know me I crave for attention and some fun and whatever this school sounds kinda boring." G.H. said, looking at him with his signigure grin.

"Uncle I don't want you to cause any trouble there." Bobby said to G.H., knowing how G.H. is and the way he acts. Almost immeditaly G.H. gets angry as he glares at his nephew.

"But can I atleast?" G.H. said before Bobby completely cuts him off.

"I mean Uncle I don't want you to something stupid and If i hear anything about you three causing trouble I will not let back again, understand!" Bobby said, raiseing his voice a bit loud.

The girl nods there heads again and despite G.H.'s anger he nods his head as well. Bobby takes a big sigh before replacing it with a smile. "Good, now you three start gathering your things we head out in one hour."

The three fillies nod there heads. Bobby then turns his head toward Lucky. "Can you help them get ready Lucky?"

"Can do." Lucky replies, as he tries to get up. He grunts loudly as he gets up, Gracice walks to her father worried for his well being, but Lucky still smiles reassuring her that he is alright. Lucky then leads the fillies out of the hut, leaving only Bobby, Kimiko, Connie, and Joseph in the hut. Once they were gone Bobby's attitude begins to change.

"Alright now that there gone we can now get on to bussniess." Bobby said as he digs into his bag to pull out the lettr, but Connie speaks up.

"Before we start I-we need to know what happend with you and Buck." Connie asks looking at him straight in the eye. Bobby was confused by this, normally Connie is never concerned for him.

" 'sigh' Look I'll explain what happend later right now we-" Bobby said before Joseph cuts him off.

"We got plently of time for that later, but right now we have to know what happend to you and the griffens." Joesph said. Bobby looks up to Joseph, he could see the seriousness in Joseph's eyes. In truth though Bobby did not want to talk about what happend. If he were to tell them what happend there reaction could turn into something violent.

"Please tell us what happend?" Kimiko speaks up, breaking Bobby's thought. He looks down and see's a small tear rolling down her cheek. Seeing this made his heart sink, he leans towards her and lightly touches her lips with his, this puts a smile on her face. Bobby smiles before looking back at Connie and Joseph.

"Okay then, here's what happend."

* * *

**2 hours earlier...**

"Are you guys still trying to catch me!" Bobby said, taughing the four griffens as they continued there chase through the woods. He knew that if he didn't get Buck and his gang out of the village they could have done more damage.

"Your gonna eat those words boy!" Thaterton yells back, flying through the woods behind Buck, he glances back and see's the brown and green griffen following slowly behind them. "Hey Walter!" Indicating to the brown griffen. "Jerry!" Indicating the green griffen. "Both of you need to speed up!"

"Ah shut up Thaterton!" Walter said glareing at him angerly.

"Yeah your one to talk Walter!" Jerry Sandoral said as he tries his best to avoid getting hit by the branches. "Besides, Thaterton and you couldn't even go five mintutes, without bitching about at something."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Thaterton said glareing at Jerry. He shoots a glare right back at him. The three griffens continue the arguement until Buck finally has enough of there bickering.

"Griffens please were trying to kill this unicorn here remember!" Buck yells. The other griffens quickly silence themself and soon speeds up there flying until they were lined up together.

Bobby continues to run deep into the woods. Jerry and Walter dive down to attack him from above. Bobby quickly though avoids there beaks. The two griffens manages to recover quickly and hovers next to him. Walter goes for a claw strike, but Bobby quickly avoids it. Jerry does this as well, he manages to scratch Bobby but fails to make him bleed. While advoding there claw attacks he tries to find an opening. After a mintune he finds a broken tree leaning on another tree.

"That could work!" Bobby though as he changes direction to the west, followed by Buck and Thaterton from above. Once he get close enough he concetrat his magic on the broken tree. Unforunatly this gives Walter and Jerry an appertuntiy to sink there claws deep into Bobby's skin as the continue with there claw attack, but not a moment to soon Bobby manages to levatate the heavy tree log and with his magical horn he moves fast enough to hit Walter and Jerry, even had enough power to hit Buck and Thaterton back a few feet. Bobby stops for a moment to catch his breath before hearing the words.

"Damn it!"

Hearing Buck's pathetic yell made Bobby grin wider, but knowing that they'll recover soon he decides to stop running. Knowing that there were at least 50 miles away from the villiage he decides to take on The Hemlich Four right here in this small open area. He looks at his surroundings seeing where Buck or the others could be.

"Hmmm...this is getting me no where, Uncle Junjiro has told me that griffens are quiet attackers, so I might not be quick enough to see them with my eyes." Bobby thought, pondering on what he should do. Then a thought occurs to him. "Wait a minute...he also told me that in order to fight an enemy that you can not see you must see him through the sounds."

Once he comes up with the idea he sits down on the ground and crosses his back legs together. He then closes his eyes to prevent from being distracted. Now closed he concentrates his mind into the sounds of his surroundings, he takes in deep breaths. Just like his uncle had taught him. He could hear the birds chirp and the frogs croc, but no griffens yet.

After a minute of this he starts to get frustrated, but quickly remembers what Junjiro had told him. If you let your emotions consume your mind and spirit it will lead you to an early grave. Bobby took his uncle's advice very seriously, he had no time to get angry over this if he were to die then the villiage would under the mercy of The Hemlich Four. Not wanting this to happend he once again returns to his meditateing. Now in full control of his emotions he could hear more noises coming from a distance, then...

"Agggrahhhh!" A loud voice was made, Bobby hears this and quickly jumps away. Thanks to his ears he was able to detect that it was Jerry who attacked first on his left side. When Jerry missed him he gets his beak stuck in the ground. While he tries to pull it out Thaterton and Walter jump out of the forest and extent the claws out to reach for his legs. Bobby super hearing easily detects this as he jumps five feet into the air, realizeing that they missed they quickly fly up to attack him, but Bobby was quick on his hoofs. Walter was close enough to him for him to wrapped his upper legs around his body.

"Ow, let go of me!" Walter said, fraticly flapping his wings, unable to use his arms. "Hey Sandoral help me get this freak off me!"

Jerry then flys toward him and Bobby. Hearing his loud cry puts a smirk on Bobby's face. With his might he manages to move Walter to Jerry's direction he releases Walter and quickly delivers him a kick on his back, hitting Jerry as well by using Walter. The two griffens soon crash to the ground while Bobby does a back flip landing on all four hoffs. His grin grew wider seeing the two griffens struggling to get up. his celeabration is soon ended, he turns and see's Buck and Thaterton coming from behind.

"We got you now boy!" Buck yells, extending his claws out. Thaterton dives in beck first at the unicorn. Bobby ducks down, advoiding the strike attack. The griffens quickly change direction and flys towards him again. Bobby jumps mid-air to advoid there strikes once again. Buck gets frustrated by this. "Damn it fight back or do something beside dodging."

This puts a smirk on his face."Oh you want me to fight?!" He then moves two branches from the ground with his magic. The two branches hover next to him. "Okay then, let's rumble!"

Hearing his challenge the two griffens charge at him again this time how ever Bobby blocks there strike with the branches. Distrated by this Bobby use this oppertunity to go on the offensive he rushes towards Thaterton, turns around and bucks him in his gut. Thaterton takes a few steps back and falls on one knee, coughing perfusly. In one motion he gives Buck an upper cut under his beak, Buck though quickly catches himself from landing. He glares angerly at Bobby as he flaps his wings. Bobby hears Thaterton groans angerly as he gets up on all four legs. He looks over and see's Walter and Jerry getting up as well, he could see the anger coming from The Hemlich Four eyes as they soon circle around him. With his two branches by his side he prepares for round two.

Jerry is the first to strike from the left, Bobby uses the branches to deflect his attack. Walter quickly attacks next from the right, Bobby then uses the other to hold of his attack. Thaterton dives down from above, but Bobby manages to jump out of the way. Buck manages to hit Bobby with a claw strike across his face, but he cunto attacks with a head butt on Buck's chest. Ignoring the pain on his face he swings his branches at Walter and Jerry, hitting directly at them. He then swings them down on Thaterton's back. Thaterton screams feeling the pain from the branches. Bobby then hears Buck chargeing towards him, Bobby then uses his magic to throw the branches at him. Buck gets hit and gets pushed back hitting a tree causeing it to fall to the ground.

Once the dusk clears Bobby looks around and see's that all four griffens were taken down. He turns his attention to Buck's direction, not a moment to soon he see's him coming out of the woods with scratches on his body.

Buck then collapes on his front knees he glares angerly at Bobby as he walks over to him with a large grin on his face, unable to move he angerly waits for Bobby to stop.

"Heh,heh it looks like you four lose again." Bobby stated, he looks down at Buck. Then he sterns his voice with his grin disappering. "But seriously you think that you and your pathetic group could invade my villiage without me noticeing then you four really have bird brains!"

Hearing his words made Buck's blood boiled as he tries to get up, but he falls back on the ground. This puts a smile back on Bobby's face, seeing his formor leader fall so easily before him. As he enjoys this moment he celebration was soon ened when he hears Buck chuckleing soon it becomes louder and louder.

"What's so funny?" Bobby asks. Buck lifts his head up, Bobby could see the evil grin coming from his face, followed by Walter, Jerry, and Thaterton laughter as well.

"You fell for it."

Soon Bobby's eyes widen, he knew what Buck meant. Soon he hears nosies coming from the tree, he looks around while Buck and the others laugh at this.

"Your finished!" The Hemlich Four said in a unison. Soon something quickly fly's down like a speeding bullet, Bobby manages to dodge but still some how gets hit by it. Bobby could see that it was mid-brown pegasus with a black mane and tail he's eyes were as his hoofs as he grins happy at him.

"Chan wassonasong!" Bobby thought, looking dumpfouded. He could not believe that Buck and the others were to cowardly to come here by themself.

"Hello Booby." Chan said happily as he looks at the heavy scratched unicorn. Bobby glares back at the mid-brown pegasus as he gets into his battle stance, but before he could get ready he quickly moves out of the way. He barely dodges it completely, but he escapes the hit.

He looks at his other attacker, this light brown pegasus with a black mane and tail, she was shorter than Chan but makes up for it in speed. Her eyes was as yellow as the bandana she wore across her forehead as she glares at him with a grin on her face.

"Tid Pao!" Bobby thought to himself seeing the pegasus expanding her wings again, he looks down at the ground trying to come to terms. "She's here too?!"

Before he could think he hit directly on his left side. He skips on the ground a few times before flips up on all four legs and stands back up, but not without feeling the pain from the attack. He looks up and see's yet another pegasus. The third pegasus was a light blue with a blonde mane and tail. Her height was as tall as Bobby and the other two pegasus. She smiles happily at Bobby as she and the other two pegasus stand by together. Chan was left, Tid Pao was at the right, and the light blue pegasus stood firmly in the middle.

"Che' Marie!" Bobby grunts loudly, as his blood soon begins to boil. Out of all of pegasus's that Buck and his band of idiots could get, they choose one of the strongest in there group. Not only that she was the one who broke his heart back on Earth.

"Hey Bobby." Marie said casually, knowing that he was already angery. Chan and Tid Pao sees this as well as they chuckle loudly at the angery unicorn.

"Wh-what are three doing here?!" Bobby asked, stomping his left front hoof down. Chan is the first one to speak.

"Isn't it obvious Booby..." Chan said walking towards him as Jerry and Walter slowly starts gets up.

"Were here to collect what you ow fool." Tid Pao said as she walks beside Chan. From there Thaterton manages to get his head out of the hole, he gasps despertly for air untill Tid Pao smacks him up side the head. He growls angerly at her before walking beside Jerry and Walter.

"Come on Bobby even you can see that it's pointless to advoid this as long as were here." Marie said firmly as she walks between Chan and Tid. While doing this she turns her head to one griffen who smiled happily for there arrival. "Isn't that right ."

"Exactly." Buck said, so he laughs louder then ever as he walks along side the other griffens. Soon The Hemlich Four and three pegasus laugh together in a unison as they circle around Bobby like a pack of hungry lions, cornering there prey.

"Damn it." Bobby thought himself. He grains his teeth together by this delma. It was unfair fight given against one he knew that he didn't stand a chance against them now. Even with his magic powers it would prove impossible for him to use, since it takes him at least five minutes before he can use it. He could not hold them off long enough for him to use his magic. Still...he knew that if he does not fight back they will most likely kill him, then there next target would be the villiage.

"Buck..." Bobby said softly, Buck rasies an eyebrow. He decides to humor him by holding his right claw up, indicating to the other to hold there movement Jerry, Walter, Thaterton, and Chan smirk by this while Marie and Tid Pao grunt in annoynue.

"Well boy got anything you want to say before we finish you off?" Buck as, looking at the very worn out unicorn. Bobby clears his throat out before he begins to speak.

"Why are you doing this?" Bobby asks, Buck looks at him confused by this as Bobby continues to talk as he glares at him. "You were once a rich and powerful man who had successful bussniess, but now...your nothing more than a thug, and a lier who has no feeling towards the innocents."

Then he walks towards Buck, showing no fear at the others who approching him as well. "My mom told me that when my dad was alive he had done everything for you! He's even saved your sorry ass on several occations and all you did was use him as a tool for your own sick game and now look at you, your just as everything as my mom expected to be!"

There was a long silent moment before Buck begins to laugh his heart out. "O-oh god...ha ha...Look at him, he's serious!" Buck told the other as they to started to laugh at the young unicorn. Bobby eyes flame up in furry, Buck's harsh words cut him deep like a knife.

But Buck stops laughing and his expression turns into anger. "But seriously, do I care if i became a moster bird...no do I care that i'm a thug, a theif or a lier...Hell no I was like this back on Earth!" Buck once again laughed hard like a heyna.

"Were not on Earth anymore bot, there is no law, government, or god that can hold us back from what we can or cannot do!"

Thaterton said, smileing darkly. Jerry and Walter nod there heads in agreement.

"So why shouldn't we do anything we want now?" Chane said while admiring his wings. "Besides I'm kinda glad that the Earth ended, because now I can have anything in the world at my desposal!"

"But your family Chane, what about them?!" Bobby asks, turning to him. "After everything that your mom and dad have taught you, you still make stupid desisons! How do you like they would feel if they saw you like this?!"

"Ha, just what I expect for a pig farmer to say!" Tid Pao said, Bobby turns to her just as she reajusts her yellow and black bandana.

"You know just as well as all of us that we lost our kins because they thought we were weak!"

"They did not abandon us Tid Pao!" Bobby said . It was true that he, Connie, and Joseph lost there fathers during the Apopcolaspes. He also knew that many of his friends have losted there loved ones, including Gracice who had lost her mother because of people like Buck and his men, he knew that in order to set things right he needed to help as best as he could. "Look I know this must be painful to lose a loved one, but this is no way of presurving there memories by working for a griffen like Buck and his men!"

Suddenly Tid Pao's cheek begin to show tears sliding down from her eyes. She tries to wipe them away with her hoof but finds it more and more dripping. Bobby tries to come over and comfort her, but soon Tid Pao begins to laugh loudly as she looks up at the concerned unicorn.

"You really are a dumbass pig famer for falling for a trick like that!" Tid Pao said stomping her right hoof to the ground repeatedtly. She could see the anger coming from him.

"As if i care what happened to them! All I care about is making as much Hell in this gid forsaken place as possible!" Tid Pao said. Then she pulls out something from her bag that she carried with her. She pulls out two feathers, one green and the other dark brown. "And my dad and big sis knew this before I found them."

Bobby was in great shock. He could not belive that she had killed her own family. Sure she wasn't the most nicest person in the world, but still he never knew that she would stoop so low as to do a monster's thing.

"You-your a monster!" Bobby said as he back away from her.

"She is not a monster, she is just doing what she needs to do in order to survire in this place." Marie said, steping in front of Tid Pao. "You and your people just need to realize that only the strongest can surive, if your not willing to empty your heart then you will die."

"No that's not true!" Bobby respond. "We can still make it if we just come together instead of dividing!"

The pegasus mearliy lowered her head and tsked at him. "Do you honstely think that coming together will help, 'Ha!' thats ridiclus, no one will ever agree to that as long as we've been stuck here!"

"We can at least try!" Bobby stated, just as he tries to talk sense into the three pegasus Buck finally steps in.

"Enough of this nonsense I'm sick of hearing your voice!" Buck yells as he extends his claws out. The others nod in agreement as they surround him. Bobby readies himself for the on slaute. It seeems that there was no point in talking sense into them anymore, even if his magic was weak he will still fight to the end. He closes gets into his battle stands. Then suddenly he hears a loud screetch he re-opens his and looks up in the air to see what it was, he glances down and see's the other look up as well. Soon everyone sees a falcon coming down from the sky. Bobby could quickly tell right away that it was his uncle falcon from earlier.

Then suddenly the falcon suddenly drops a letter, falling in front of Buck. He knew that it was from Jinidrio, so he halts everyone before tending to the letter. He scans through the letter several times before showing a disapointed face.

"Aw, rooster poop!" Buck said as he crumbles up the message and throws away . The others stare at Buck concerned about what the letter says.

"What's wrong Buck?" Thaterton asks.

Buck looks up to Thaterton and respones. "It seems that his lordship has requested an adiuence with us."

The other groan at this as they continue to stare at Bobby with a glare.

"Your lucky this time Booby." Chane said as he expands his wings again and flys up into the air followed by Walter and Jerry.

"Well this sucks, oh well I could always add your horn into my collect anytime." Tid Pao said as she puts up her two feathers back into her bag before decending off the ground, joining with Chane.

"Until next time Bobby." Marie said, winking at him and smileing before joining them. Bobby growls in anger before turing his attention towards Buck and Thaterton.

"Well it looks like you manage to escape death barley boy." Thaterton said, then he gives him a small smirk as he looks at him one last time. "Again..."

Bobby shoots a glare back at him as Thaterton joins the other in the sky. Then finally Buck walks up to him, he stops as he inches away from Bobby's face.

"Looks like your uncle saved your flank again boy." Buck said, smirking at the angry unicorn. He turns his back on him and quickly desends off the ground, leaving a trail of dust blowing into Bobby's face. Just as he and his gang of griffens and pegasus's were flying off he turns to Bobby one last time. "And tell your wife that we appecate her generosity."

Bobby could see the evil expression on Buck's face as he shows him Kimiko's bag that was filled with berries. Soon he and the others flew away as they laughed and in just seconds they were out of Bobby's sight. After a few mintunes Bobby breaths a heavy sigh of realive as he sits down.

He was glad that he manages to advoid that conflict, even though he was happy inside he knew that it was only because Junjiro saves him in the neik of time. It always frustartrad him to always be saved all the time, even when he wins a fight it's because he was always helped by some pony...everytime.

"Agggrrraahhh!" Bobby screams as he slams his front hoofs to the dirt...

* * *

***Flashback ends***

"Bobby...I-" Connie said before places his left front hoof in front of her, indicated to stop talking.

"It's fine Connie." Bobby said bluntly not wanting to get into the subject anymore. Joesph and Connie nod there head understanding his situation. Kimiko holds his right arm, he looks down and sees her nodding while smileing at him. He nods back before turing back to his friends. "Okay now for the letter..."

Then just as Bobby pulls out the letter again, G.H. bursts inside the hut.

"Alright were ready to rock out to Ponyvile!" G.H. states as he walks over to his large blue unicorn nephew. Lucky along with Gracie and Emiko enter in the hut as well. Bobby looks up to Lucky.

"They couldn't wait any longer, well not G.H. of course." Lucky explains. Bobby sighs slightly knowing that this was typical G.H. always wanting to rush things.

"Come on let's go already!" G.H. says, pressing his head towards Bobby's back leg, wanting him more now. Bobby and Kimiko couldn't help, but laugh at this. Decideing that he would halt on the letter he puts it away.

"Okay then we'll go now." Bobby said. He then uses his magic to lift G.H. off the ground and places him on his back, he repeats this with Gracice and Emiko. "Okay is everyone ready?"

The fillies nod there head heads while G.H. gives him a kick on his side inditeing him to move now. Despite the sharp pain from it he continues to smile. "Okay then lets go."

As he makes his way out he hears grunting noises, he turns and finds Kimiko trying to stand.

"Kimiko, your still hurt you need to-" She quickly speaks up.

"I know, but I want to see Emiko go off on her first day." Kimiko said. Bobby looks into her and realizes that she was serious about this. Knowing that there was no way of changeing her mind he decides to let her come as well.

He tries to help her up, but she quickly gets up on all four hoofs. Thanks to the medicane she is able to move with only feeling a slight bit of pain. Once she stands by her husband he turns to Lucky, Connie, and Joesph.

"Well be going now, Connie, Joesph I'm trusting you to watch over the village while were gone." Bobby said, they nod there heads before Bobby turns his attention to Lucky. "I want you to go and rest now."

Lucky nods his head before walking towards his daugther. "Okay now Gracice now you be a good girl and stay out of trouble."

"I will daddy." Gracice said, as sheleans in and hugs her father, He grunts slightly by the pain in his neck, but he continues to let her hug him. He hugs back for a few seconds before she breaks the embrace.

"Okay then were off now." Bobby said as he and the fillies make there way outside. Kimiko follows him out and Lucky walks out. Once everypony was gone, Connie and Joesph were the only two remainders. Joesph looks over at Connie, he could see the worried expression on her face.

"I can't believe that those three came!" Connie yells in her thought. Then she turns to her friend who looked puzzled as well. "We should've helped him."

"But he told us to keep an eye on Kimiko and Lucky." Joesph said. She contines to stare at him.

"If it weren't for those two then he wouldn't have to risk his life to help them!" Connie said. She contines talking negativly about how it was there fault and that they shouldn't have had to put Bobby in this mess that's when Joesph couldn't hold his patients anymore.

"And what do you think would have happened if he hadn't shown up in time?!"

Connie stops her ranting, never once has Joesph spoke over her. Before she could reply he answers for her. "I'll tell yeah those three could have came to the village and done more damage then they did to Bobby!" Connie still could not get a chance to reply as Joesph contines with his ranting. "And would Bobby if we had shown up to help him...He would be furious, because then now no one could protect his neice, his uncle, or his own family!"

Before he could contine Connie finally speaks. "Okay I get it!"

"Do you?" Joesph said. Connie in state pf furiouness she immediatly leaves the hut, shoving Joesph out of the way while so. Joesph contines to stare at her with a pitful look, but it was a look of sadness. He and Bobby knew the horrible truth of why Connie became this way.

"If only we could have been there to stop him... Connie..."


End file.
